From Where you are
by When I'm Afraid
Summary: Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas were child hood bestfriends now seperated adults. Nick comes back from serving in the army for his sisters wedding and finds out his once best friend is the maid of honor. Collab with NileyFreakk. -RATED M-
1. Chapter 1

"_You can't catch me, Nicky!" The little girl yelled behind her as she ran. Her braided pigtails swayed in the wind as she rounded the tree house._

_She crashed her palm on the bark of the tree that held a tree house at the top. Out of breath, she huffed with a big grin on her face as her best friend ran up to her, "I told you, you wouldn't catch me, now you have to eat a worm," she bent down and snatched a short fat worm from the soil._

_Nick's face scrunched in disgust and he shook his head, "Mi, I am not eating a worm."_

'_Uh, huh!" she protested, placing her free hand on her hip, "We made a bet and you lost so you are eating this worm," she shoved the bug into his face, waving it around._

_Nick gulped and took the worm in his hands. Then he leaned his head all the way back, opened his mouth wide and dropped the wiggling creature into his mouth. He swallowed it whole then looked at Miley,_

"_Ewwwww!" she shrieked._

"_What?"_

"_What? You just ate a worm!"_

"_You told me to," Nick said, shrugging his shoulders, climbing up the latter that led to the tree house._

"_What do you want to do now?" Miley asked, sitting beside him._

_Nick shrugged, "What do you want to do?"_

"_I asked you first," she giggled._

"_I asked you second. Second is the best."_

"_You're weird, Nicky," she giggled, shaking her head, "Ooo! I know, let's play truth or dare!" Miley moved in front of Nick and crossed her legs, "Truth or dare, Nicky?"_

_Nick sighed, "Dare."_

_Miley stared at him a moment before speaking up, "I dare you to kiss me."_

"_What!" His eyes went wide, "No way! Girls have coodies!"_

_Miley frowned, "I am not like the other girls. I think you're just chicken!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are to!"_

_Nick huffed, "Fine," he got on all fours in front of Miley, puckered his lips and closed his eyes._

_Her eyes crossed in front of her as she looked down at Nick. He was so close, "Ewww! I was just kidding," she laughed, pushing him away, "You can't catch me, Nicky!" she grinned widely climbing out of the tree house, running away from Nick._

"Miley!"

"Huh?" Miley shook her head from her sudden memory and turned her attention to her best friend.

"You like zoned out after I told you Nick was coming for the wedding," Demi said, looking at her weirdly.

"Oh sorry," she laughed nervously, "I thought he was still signed for three more years?"

"I am not the person you should be asking about army stuff," Demi laughed, turning to the full length mirror behind her, "Anyway, back to the important stuff. What do you thing about this one?" Demi twirled around in the Vera Wang wedding dress she was wearing. It was heart shaped at the top, cinched at the waist with a little jewel and dropped to the floor.

"It's perfect. You should get it," Miley mumbled, knowing Demi wouldn't take her opinion in consideration anyway.

She was still thinking about Nick, for the first time in a long time. She hadn't seen them since they were six years old, when his and Demi's parents got a divorce and he moved away with his father. Still the faint memory of that day when she dared him to kiss her always came back. Sometimes she regretted not letting him do but that were only five.

They were inseparable and it tore them both up when Nick had to leave but Demi was there for her and was closes thing she had to Nick. After hearing Nick had decided to join the army all those years back killed her. She felt like she would never get the chance to see him now but hearing that he was coming to the wedding that she was the maid of honor at made her nervous and excited. Would her remember her? If so would they still be as close as they once was?

**A/N: Review please! :D This is a collab with NileyFreakk :) This chapter was written by me so enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The brunette took one more look at the dress she was wearing, and she shook her head. She took in every detail of the dress, yes, she thought it was beautiful but she didn't feel the "connection."

That was Demi for ya.

Her long, brunette hair going all the way down her shoulders, and her big brown eyes, giving her the look of being slight, beautiful. She was your typical bride, wanting everything to turn out perfect on the day she'll say, "I do."

As young, she didn't exactly like the idea of being the center of attention but now that she's getting married, that's exactly what she wanted. Indeed of that, she needed the perfect dress. She looked at her best friend, or maid of honor, and shook her head one more time.

"It is perfect but not for me," she grabbed the edges of the dress and walked to the fitting rooms getting out of the dress and into her normal clothes.

Miley sighed already knowing Demi would say that. She tried to keep her mind off the news Demi had told her. She sighed again and then she noticed Demi walked out of the fitting rooms with her clothes. She walked towards her confused.

"You're not going to try anymore dresses?" She was confused, if Demi wanted the perfect dress, why isn't she trying some on?

But Demi just shook her head and linked arms with her and they both walked out of the store. "Not today, tomorrow we can with Selena."

Miley looked at Demi with wide eyes and then looked back ahead as they headed to Demi's car. "Selena. Right."

Selena. One of Demi's bride's maid.

Selena, Demi, and Miley, the three grew up together. The three were friends. Kind of. Ever since they were kids, Selena wasn't a "Miley likey." Miley never knew why but she just knew and now that Demi had got engaged and she decided to make Miley the maid of honor instead of Selena, Miley knew, Selena did hate her.

So, the idea of the three of them going shopping together wasn't an option but since Demi was her best friend, she was to be there, so she just faked a smile and continued on her way.

"Yea, right now, I have to get home and check in with Joe, to see if everything is perfect for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night." They got to Demi's car and Miley got into the passenger seat, looking towards Demi as she put on her seat belt.

"Why perfect? It is not like it's the wedding," she looked at Demi, waiting for an answer, for a moment getting confused.

Usually rehearsal dinner's are not supposed to be perfect, well at least for Miley, but you never knew with Demi.

Demi rolled her eyes and started the car. She backed out of the parking lot and started driving to Miley's apartment. She looked at Miley for a moment then glanced at the road again.

"It has to be perfect since Nick and my dad will be there." Her tone was like if it was an obvious thing.

Miley froze as she re-captured was Demi had said. But just to make sure…"Nick is what?"

"Nick is going to the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night." Demi stopped at a red light and looked at Miley who had a shock expression on her face. "What's wrong with that?"

It took some minutes for Miley to understand everything. She shook her head and looked away from Demi. "Nothing, I just thought he'd be coming the day of that wedding. That's all."

She made it sound like it was nothing but inside she was freaking out. Why? Why freak out? Or why be so shocked to know that the guys who was your best friend at age 6 and left the country with his father and never saw him again, was now 20 years later coming home again?

Wow, I guess if you put it that way, it really is something to be shocked or freaked out about.

She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to think of the positive side to this. Of course there was a positive side. She learned that to ever story there was a positive side.

When Nick had left with his father, the positive side was that she had Demi to turn to.

At age 8, her gold fish died. She then got a puppy. See? Positive.

Now, she was looking for a positive side to this story.

Nick was Demi's brother. She were sure the siblings missed each other. Nick is in the army. He was serving the country with honor and pride. He was coming home for his sisters wedding. Now, where was she now?

Oh right, she was the maid of honor but also his best friend, that means two things. He could remember her and they could just enjoy each others company. Or, he could of forgotten her and it would just be awkward. She chose number one but she wouldn't go to him, he will come to **her.**

She told a quick, "Thanks&see you tomorrow" at Demi before walking in the building, taking the elevator and going to her apartment. When she walked in, she sat down on her couch and sighed. She thought of the day of tomorrow.

First, shopping with Demi and let's not forget. Selena.

Then, rehearsal dinner, meaning Nick.

Could the day get any better? Sarcasm of course.

The following afternoon, she was sitting on her couch once again. This time, her feet were killing her. She spent all morning with Demi and Selena at the mall. To her surprise, Selena was on good behavior. But not like "BFF" and that stuff.

Demi still didn't find the dress and she was getting frustrated and impatient. But meanwhile the 3 bought their dresses for the night.

"Nick is what?" Those were the words coming out the black-haired girl, meaning Selena.

Demi had just told her that her brother would be attending the night.

Demi groaned. "Not you too!" she sighed, "What's the big deal of my brother coming? He shouldn't be the big deal her, I should!"

Both Selena and Miley, noticed the frustration on their friend's face, so they just kept their mouths shut. But not like Miley, Selena was smiling at the news. Well, smirking actually.

She wasn't nervous at all. Infact, she was excited to see him. Really excited. What did she have in mind?

Miley shook her head and snapped away from her thoughts. It's probably nothing. That night will be great. She will see Nick and everything will be great, just as if they were 5 again. Except they were both 26 now. But apart from that, everything will be the same. At least she hoped.

Before the big night, she decided to take a nap, and so she did. Little did she know, she was looking forward for the night.

**Hey everyone! This chapter was written by NileyFreakk…! Sorry for any mistakes…I hope you liked it and leave a review. It would mean the world.! Alsoo I know my writing is not any good as TheMsBrandy1, but I tried!**

**-Michelle (NileyFreakk)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure everything looks perfect?" A nervous Joe asked, rotating the center piece on one of the clothed tables.

Miley giggled and placed her hand on the anxious grooms shoulder, "It looks fine Joe. Demi is going to love it," she smiled reassuringly at him.

For about an hour, Miley helped Joe prepare for the rehearsal dinner. They moved, replaced, and scrunched in the décor.

The grooms side of the family was traditionally responsible for planning and hosting the rehearsal dinner. At first, it took quite some time to convince Demi to hand over the planning duty to Joe. One that she didn't hand over easy. She wanted everything her way. But she finally caved and now here they were trying to make every last detail to fit Demi's liking.

Anxiously, Miley's eyes darted to the entrance then scanned the rest of the reserved restaurant. The guests and more importantly, Demi, were expected to show up any minute. But Demi wasn't whom Miley was waiting for. She kept and eye out for Nick.

As Joe and her moved forward to more tables, fixing the center pieces, Miley fiddled with the end of her red and black _Givenchy_ halter neck dress. The dress featured a contrast red lace trim detail, a v-neckline and tiered skirt. To complete the look, she added black Christian Louboutins.

Miley looked over her shoulder, her vision automatically locking on the double doors _he _would eventually stride through.

"I don't think I am the only one nervous here," Joe commented, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

"What? Why would you say that?" Miley whipped her head around and her eyes scanned Joe's expression.

Joe chuckled, "Oh, I don't know Mi. Maybe it's the fact you keep looking at the entrance every five seconds, " he nodded toward the doors, then looked down at her fingers that were still twisting the red lace that ended her dress, "Not to mention your fidgeting."

Slowly, Miley drooped her hands from the hem of her dress and placed them on her hips, "Well your wrong."

"Mhm," Joe laughed, "Come on, guests are arriving."

* * *

><p>It was still early in the night and Demi had just arrived a few moments ago. She looked absolutely beautiful in a floral print, mid-thigh dress that tied around the waist.<p>

Both Miley and Joe were expecting Demi to pin point every little detail that didn't pass her inspection, but surprisingly, she didn't have one complaint. And for that, they both were grateful.

You could actually see the hint of a tear in the bride to be eyes as she thanked her fiancé. Miley softly smiled to herself watching the two lovers. Demi might be an attention hogging, picky woman but when it came down to it she loved Joe with everything in her. Even a blind person could see it.

Ever since most of the guests and Demi had arrived, Miley stayed in a corner where she had the perfect view of the entrance. Nick hadn't come yet making Miley more anxious with every person that entered.

"Oh my gosh!" Miley snapped her head in the direction of the screech, "This place is beautiful!" Demi chimed, jogging closer to Miley.

"I'm happy you like it. Joe worked extremely hard to make it perfect for you."

"It's more then perfect," Demi smiled, admiring the soft glow of the dimmed golden lights that complemented the romantic essence of the red roses and lit candles on the tables.

Miley enjoyed watching her best friend being so carefree. But soon she remembered why she was in the corner in the first place and she darted her eyes to the same double doors she'd been starring at for who knew how long.

"So, I thought you said your brother was coming tonight," Miley said, playing it off like she couldn't care less, but inside she was jumping.

"He is already here," Demi pointed to her right, "He met up with Joe in the back and helped him carry in some of the gifts."

Miley's eyes followed Demi's manicured finger in a frenzy. The butterflies in her stomach felt like they would burst through her stomach from all of the fluttering.

My oh my, how he as grown into a handsome man. The first thing she noticed, his hair. Much shorter then what she remembered. Not as many curls either but she thought that look worked better for him. His muscles were practically about to rip through his black blazer that complemented a white v-neck. She bit her lip, imagining squeezing his biceps. Next, her eyes traveled to his plump lips that were formed into a smile. The most hypnotizing feature, his deep brown eyes. They were so masculine but soft at the same time. She could have lost herself in them forever like she was right now.

Bringing Miley out of her thoughts was the girly giggle that escaped from the dark haired beauty that clung to her fantasies biceps. The ones she wanted to touch.

_Why was he with her? _She thought.

Miley bore her eyes into Selena's figure that was covered in a loose fitting yellow dress with a gold chain around the waist. She looked so desperate clutching onto him like that, making Miley roll her eyes in disgust.

"Do you want me to go over there with you?" Demi asked, nonchalantly.

Miley shook her head, "No, I- um, have something I need to do first, " she started walking off, "I will catch up with him later."

Miley walked off into the crowd, not knowing where she was going, only concerned with distracting herself.

* * *

><p>"It must have been really tough out in the war," Selena said, trailing her finger up Nick's chest and leaning into him, "You must be <em>really <em>strong," she said seductively.

"Yea," Nick stated with a sigh, keeping his eyes and attention anywhere but her.

Nick tried joining in on the conversation with Joe, who stood beside him. To be honest, Selena was annoying him. He was not attracted to a woman who came on that strong. She was all up on him. He tried to scoot away from her discreetly a couple of times but she always came back closer. He didn't want to be rude, that just wasn't the type of guy he was.

Loosing focus on the his and Joe's discussion, he turned to Selena, "Sorry, but I have to go to the restroom," He lifted his arm out of the loop her hands created then politely excused himself from Joe.

Nick let out a breath and ran his hands through his hair. He slithered his way through the crowd of people who were dancing or talking. He stopped close to the entrance and searched for the _Men's Restroom_ sign.

Once he spotted it he followed the arrow around a corner and into a short hallway.

Miley walked out of the women's restroom. She'd been in there for the past 8 minutes. She needed to come up with a plan on how to re-meet Nick. After a long discussion with her self she decided she would casually join in on a conversation and eventually he would notice her. He probably wouldn't anyway, since the desperate, clingy woman was all over him.

As Miley walked down the hallway, she smoothed out her dress not paying attention. Suddenly, she crashed into what felt like a wall, a hard wall.

Before she could fall, a pair of strong hands saved her. She gripped onto the persons forearms, to keep her balance, then she looked up into the strangers eyes, only to find out it wasn't a stranger.

"Are you ok, Miss?" Miley saw his lips moving but didn't hear a sound, "Miss?"

Miley shook her head, "Oh, yea. I'm fine, thank you," she smiled, "It's good to see you again, Nick."

Nick looked at her confused, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Miley laughed and looked down, "It's me, Miley," she looked up and searched his eyes. Loving watching his confused state turn into realization then surprised.

"Oh wow, Mi? How have you been?" He asked excitedly. It'd been ages since he last seen his former best friend. Sometimes she would come across his mind but he never thought that he would ever see her again.

"I'm great," she giggled, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Wow, you look amazing," he smiled, pulling her back at arms length, examining her up and down, "I see your still into the braids," he smirked, touching the single braid that started just above her ear and was pinned back into the rest of her hair that fell in natural curls.

She nodded, bringing her hand to touch the strand, "Still. But it looks like your choice in hairstyle isn't."

Nick chuckled, "Oh, yea. I had to cut it for the army but it does have it's advantages. Especially in the summer."

"_If everyone could take there places at their assigned tables. Thank you."_

The duos heads turned toward the source of Joe's voice, booming through sound system. Miley looked down and noticed that Nick still had a firm grip on her, she coughed and slowly wiggled out of his hold, "I guess we should go," she started forward.

"Yea," Nick whispered, keeping a close distance behind her with a small smile.

"Looks like we won't be to far away from each other," Nick smirked.

Miley softly smiled and took her place at the main table, where she was seated straight across from Nick. But her smile dropped when: "Hey Nick" Selena said cheerfully, plopping down beside him, scooting her chair closer to his.

Miley toyed with her silver ware, rolling her eyes every time Selena tried to act sexy. _This is going to a long dinner, _she thought.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the dinner, the place was filled with laughter and tears. Some family and friends told stories of their times with Joe, Demi, or both. There were some emotional toasts from the parents which had everyone a little glossy eyed.<p>

Although everyone was caught up in the memories, Miley couldn't help but let her eyes wonder to the sight in front of her. Every time she looked she ended up rolling her eyes. Nick didn't seemed to be to interested in Selena's actions but he didn't push her away either.

"I just want to say a big thank you, from both me and Joe. We really appreciate you guys coming tonight and we look forward to seeing everyone at the wedding," People rose from their seats after Demi spoke and started saying their goodbyes and exiting.

However, Miley didn't get to leave like everyone else. She promised Demi and Joe that she would stay a little bit after and clean up and stuff like that, so they wouldn't have to.

The restaurant was pretty much empty now, except for the few workers who were in the kitchen.

Letting out a breath, Miley started taking every thing off of the tables, then folding up the table cloths and setting them in a pile.

"Need some help," she heard from behind her.

She smiled instantly at Nick, then turned back to her folding, "Yes, please."

Nick stood beside her and took a table cloth into his hands. He glanced at her and smiled. When she caught his stare and glanced back at him he turned his head around and started folding.

Miley bit her lip and resumed her actions.

After taking down all of the decorations Miley and Nick headed out into the parking lot.

Opening her car door, Miley held onto it as she spoke, "It was great seeing you again, Nick. And thanks for you help."

Nick stuffed his hands in his pockets, "It's no problem," there was a silence, "Ya know, we should catch up soon, just us," he smiled.

Miley bit her lip for thousandth time that night, "I'd like that."

After exchanging numbers they both drove off looking forward to the future.

**Hey! It's TheMsBrandy1! Hope you guys liked this chapter, all you have to do is hit the little review button and tell me your thoughts =*} **


	4. Chapter 4

I thought that most weddings were after the rehearsal dinner?

That was Nick asking his once childhood best friend Miley.

''Yeah, most weddings. Demi wanted to make sure everything was ''perfect'' for tomorrow.'' Miley took a seat in front of him as they ate at a local cafe in town where they both agreed to meet.

'' I worry about her, back in the old times, she didn't like perfection exactly.'' He grabbed a hold of his menu and started looking for something to eat while secretly taking glances at his hot, new, grown-developed, best friend.

She sighed at the statement knowing it was true. The old Demi, could care less if she was perfect or not. She believed in herself and that's what matter. But know, its wedding time, and like all brides. She wanted perfection.

She sighed once again as she slightly remembered the old times. Back when they were 6 and they were all happy. Then Nick & Demi's parent's divorced and everything was

torn apart but of course, she had Demi. But she slightly wished everything could be like those old times. When Nick would give her piggybacks while running down the stairs or when she and Demi would throw Nick in the pool and he would laugh at himself. Back at that time, Nick didn't had muscles or abs, so she could look at him and maybe laugh at him? But now he does and every time she would look at them, she thought dirty.

Miley snapped out of her thoughts as the waiter walked over to them waiting for their order.

She had been day dreaming that long, she didn't even looked at the menu. She looked at Nick to see what he was ordering.\par

''I'll have the double cheese burger with fries and a diet coke.'' He gave the waiter a smile; which she returned; and gave her his menu. He looked at Miley waiting for her to order.

'' Uh- I'll have the same.'' She sent Nick as smile and also gave the waiter the menu.

She looked back at Nick as the waiter walked away, giving them some privacy.

Meanwhile Nick was away on his thoughts as he looked at her. He couldn't help but drag his eyes away from her hypnotizing eyes, and to her mature body.

The first thing was her chest. She was wearing a simple white tee with a black cardigan. He couldn't exactly see her breasts but they were round and big. His eyes flew to her waist and saw all the perfect curves at their perfect place. Then to her legs, actually, without her noticing, he had leaned back on his chair and looked down to see she was wearing a jean skirt, that revealed her long traveling legs and she wore sneakers. Typical Miley.

But now it was, typical HOT Miley.

Then it shot him. He was saying his best friend was hot. Miley. Little Miles. He couldn't think about her that way, can he?

'' So, how have you been Miles?'' After a minute arguing with himself, he realized he CAN NOT think about Miley like that. They would just be friends. Like they used to.

Meanwhile with Miley. She saw him as he gently ''checked her out''. She couldn't deny that she liked the way he would intently look at her chest. She liked it a lot. It made her feel wanted. Then she stared into his eyes as he tore his eyes away from her body and to her face. She was smiling but something did not feel right.

''I've been good. You know, graduated high school, finished college, moved on my own. The usual.'' After she finished her sentence, she looked down at her hands as she thought; You missed a lot.

And he did. He missed everything. He felt like one of those dad's that leave their children then come back and they feel that they missed everything. But instead he missed his best friend.

''How about you? How have you been Nick?'' She stared deeply in his eyes as he stared in hers.

''Well, I've joined the army.'' He smiled little at her and looked down. Those words said it all.

Fights. Wars. Guns. Death.

That was his life now. What's more to tell? At least that's what he thought. But no. She wanted more. And to her surprise, she felt confident. She didn't feel shy like the night before, this time she wanted them like they used to be. Best Friends. She wanted him to trust her again.

''Hey, its not that bad. Think of the good sides of it.'' She placed hers arms on the table and leaned closer to him, smiling, showing just a bit of cleavage.

He looked at her with a confused look and mocked her position. ''And what is that?''

She sent him a smirk. ''Think of all the ladies that drool over your muscles.'' She smirked and leaned back on her chair watching his expression.

He watched her intently as he thought about it. It wasn't the first time he thought about it but now that she said it, it actually made him hot inside, but he shrugged it off.

''So, what's so good about that?'' He watched her face as a blush rise upon her cheeks and once again she leaned closer to him.

''Dude, think of the sex.'' She whispered and deep down inside she wanted to be that girl. But she didn't show it, instead she smirked and awaited for him to speak when…

Miley looked down at her phone and saw a text from Demi saying she needed her help ASAP. She groaned lightly knowing there was no use on rejecting. Everything was going swell, and now that she wanted him to talk. This happens.

She looks at Nick with a sorry look and starts to get up. '' I'm sorry I have to go.!'' She grabbed her purse and turned to Nick who had stood up with a confused look.

''Why? Is everything ok?'' He was confused and annoyed. He finally gets some alone time with his best friend, after years of not seeing each other and this happens?

They haven't even eaten yet!

She smiled at him and slowly started to walk away. '' I don't know, I'm gonna check with Demi, she just send me a text but thanks for dinner! '' She kissed his cheek and rushed out of the cafe and to nowhere in site.

He sighed and turned to see the food on the table, he sighs and sits down, eating all by himself.

While he ate, he thought about the kiss on the cheek she gave him. It was small but cute. He liked it. Then he imaged her lips all over his body.

OH GOODNESS!...Tomorrow will be interesting.

**To be continued!**

**Hey! Major sorry for the delay! May was not my month! But its here now,, maybe lame, short or not awesome but I tried! Review Please!**

**-NileyFreakk ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**- Just a little heads up. Rated M scene in this chapter ;)**

Miley trudged into her apartment late that night exhausted from everything that happened. Especially everything dealing with Demi. She spent hours on end trying to fix Demi's "crisis." The delivers sent the bridesmaid dresses in the wrong color so Miley had to go back to the store where they ordered them from and re-do everything, which took longer then she expected.

She kicked off her sneakers and left them laying on the white carpet in the hallway. She took the hair tie from around her wrist and loosely tied her brown locks into a messy bun. Once she made it into the bathroom, she turned on the faucet that was connected to her marble sink. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she lazily changed into an over sized shirt and snuggled into her plush white sheets. Closing her tired eyes, she began to replay the events of the day. Especially her time with Nick.

Her heart began to beat fast remembering the way his deep eyes scanned her body. Oh, how she fantasized about him checking her out when she was naked. She hoped that day would come. She squirmed from the wetness now forming between her thighs. She couldn't help her mind from traveling to his nude state. She licked her lips seeing his exposed muscles. Oh, how she yearned to touch, squeeze, and lick them.

Miley opened her eyes then sat up and pushed a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. She leaned her head against the head board and let out tortured sigh. She whimpered imagining his strong body on top of hers and his sweet, hot mouth roaming her body along with his strong hands.

Letting one last groan escape from her dry throat, she snuggled back under the covers. She just wanted to get some sleep since she had to deal with Demi's hectic wedding tomorrow. Now the only bright side to going was seeing Nick. She smiled imagining how sexy he would look in his tux and his hair, icing on the cake.

Feeling her body becoming hotter and herself become more aroused, she groaned into her pillow. Right now, all she really wanted was the long nights of self pleasuring to end.

* * *

><p>Miley quickly exited the dressing room, then leaned against the wall, rubbing her temples. The wedding hadn't even started and Demi was being so dramatic. Miley tried calming her down in the nicest way but she felt that soon she was going to flip her lid.<p>

Now here she stood after telling Demi she would check to see how many people had arrived. She looked ahead and noticed a lavender draping, covering the back entrance of where the wedding would be held. She slowly pulled the curtain aside, just enough to where she could see everyone but no one could see her. She smirked to herself as she looked at the beautiful grounds that she so proudly hustled her way into renting for this special occasion. Taking her mind off of the beautiful landscape her eyes started searching for another beautiful sight. She craned her neck in hopes of spotting the delicious eye candy that she had become arousingly infatuated with.

"Looking for someone?" A husky voice whispered in her ear from behind.

"Oh!" Miley jumped, then turned around. An immediate blush rising on her cheeks, "You scared me," she huffed, placing her hand on her chest.

Nick licked his lips, sneaking a glance at her very nicely displayed chest. The way her breasts moved rapidly up and down while she was catching her breath made him want her doing that while he was on top of her. He gulped, gleansing his dry mouth. He scanned her body, and felt his dick harden. She looked so inviting wearing her mid-thigh, lavender, strapless brides maid dress. Her heels, a dangerous silver.

"Sorry," he cleared his, "You look beautiful," he awed.

Miley felt her blush intensify and she looked down, beginning to play with the ends of her dress, "Thanks," she mumbled. She looked back up and noticed how dangerously sexy he appeared in his tux. A clean, crisp, white shirt, paired with a black blazer and black slacks to match. She licked her lips seeing his hair smoothed back and his sexy eyebrow raise, "You look good to."

Nick chuckled, "Same ole Miley."

Miley looked at him questioningly. She began to fidget with her dress even more, "What do you mean?"

Nick pointed down to her fingers that were twirling the light purple fabric into clumps, "You always use to mess with the end of your dress or shirt when you got nervous," he lowly laughed again then nudged her, "Am I making you nervous?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No," Miley howled, pushing his arm away and rolling her eyes, "I have to get back to bridezilla," Miley giggled and started walking away.

Nick quickly grabbed onto her elbow making her turn back to him. He put on his famous smirk, "Save me a dance?"

Miley felt her tummy gush with a million butterflies and her body become hot, "Yea," she smiled, biting her lip. She stared slowly walking backwards, still smiling at Nick.

Nick chuckled to himself then winked at her. He smirked one last time at her then walked away.

Suddenly Miley's back collided with the door and she felt herself become even more hot and red. Right now, she was really thankful Nick was not there at the moment. She opened the door then leaned back against it letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Ooooooo! Someone just paid a visit to the love doctor," Danika laughed, as she applied Demi's lip gloss.

Miley quickly stood up straight and smoothed out her dress, "I don't know what your talking about," she said calmly, sitting down in front of a mirror and checking her make-up.

"Oh, come on Miley!" Selena whined and plopped down in the seat beside her. Selena leaned over the arm of her chair and grasped Miley's arm, "Tell us who has got you all hot and bothered," Selena wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

Miley just rolled her eyes at Selena's oblivious actions to the situation. If only she knew who was getting her all hot and bothered, she wouldn't be this excited.

"Leave her along guys," Demi blurted out, "This day isn't about her it's about me and I would like to keep it that way."

Miley frowned at Demi's last statement and sunk down in her chair. Yes, she was grateful that Demi got everyone to leave her alone but did she have to be all smug about it?

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here today…" The words of the preacher rang through Miley's ears as she stood behind Demi and in front of all the guests.<p>

Honestly, she didn't want to listen to anything Joe, Demi, or the preacher said. She had heard Demi and Joe's vowels many, many times and didn't feel like hearing them again. As for the preachers words…well everyone already had those memorized.

She let out a silent huff and drifted her gaze to the pair of sexy brown orbs that were lusting over her body. Straight ahead, behind Joe stood Nick. Once realizing he had been caught, he decided to play it off cool and send a wink her away. Miley blushed fiercely, looking down and biting her lip.

Miley walked inside the tented reception area where everyone was already dancing and having a good time. She softly smiled when she saw Joe and Demi happily clung to each others sides and talking to there guests. Demi may be a stubborn bitch but it was at times like these that Miley could care less about that. She just loved seeing her friend so happy.

Miley's eyes scanned the room, beaming at all of the happy couples and even the little kids who were huddled in there own little corner. She turned her head away from the laughing children and her orbs immediately set sight on something that made her gut twist in jealousy.

She rolled her eyes watching Selena throw herself all over Nick as they "danced." Miley saw that Nick wasn't into her but why did she still feel this way. Her breath caught in her throat when Nick turned and looked at her, she quickly looked away, trying to make herself seem occupied. From the corner of her eye she saw him politely excuse himself from Selena then he started walking towards her.

_What do I do what do I do what do I do? _Miley's mind raced as she started fidgeting with the end of her dress. Her heart started rapidly beating the closer he got.

"You promised me a dance, remember?" Nick smirked, standing in front of her.

Miley faced him and bit her lip, "How could I forget," she smiled sweetly then took his hand and started leading him to the dance floor.

Nick gently pulled her back, "Outside," he smiled, then led her out of the tent and into the warm, spring, night air.

Miley giggled, admiring the scenery, "Why do we have to dance outside?"

Nick kept a strong hold onto her hand and reached for the other one, pulling her close, "It's too crowded in there," he looked down into her sparkling, blue pools, "I'd rather just be with you," he whispered softly.

Miley smiled brightly and almost let out a whimper from the millions of butterflies that entered her stomach at that moment. Instead, she simply laid her head just below his shoulder as they started to sway, side to side. She let go of his left hand placed it on his back, behind his shoulder blade. She felt her self burn with lust when his free hand slithered down to her waist, almost touching her bottom.

Nick leaned his head down and softly kissed the nape of her neck. He breathed deeply sending chills through Miley. He started moving his hand lower, softly rubbing her lower back. Nick smirked to himself, feeling Miley's rapid heart beat.

He brought his mouth to her ear, "Why do you get so nervous, Mi?" he breathed.

Miley shifted her legs from feeling the all to familiar wetness growing in her core. She lifted her head and moved her hand to the back of his neck, "You make me nervous," she whispered, searching his eyes and playing with the hairs that stopped at his neck.

Nick leaned his forehead against hers and breathed deeply. He brushed a loose curl behind her ear, "Would it be ok if I kissed you?"

Miley giggled at his question but nodded nonetheless. Her eyes frantically searched his face when he started leaning in. Then, his lips met hers. A gentle meeting of the mouths with her best friend was just the thing she needed to tame her senses. They slowly pulled away, gazing into each others fire ignited eyes before kissing again. This time more hungry, fierce, and lust filled.

Miley now wrapped both of her arms around his neck, trying to get as close to him as possible. She moaned feeling his arms wrap around her waist tighter. She sighed in pure bliss when his tongue swiped at her bottom lip which she happily accepted. She moaned again feeling her nipples harden against the fabric of her dress from their chests that were mashed together.

"My place?" Nick mumbled against her lips.

Miley didn't answer with words but actions. She intertwined their fingers together and pulled him off the property and to his Harley Davidson truck that sat in the parking lot.

* * *

><p>They stumbled into Nick's hotel room, tearing off each others clothes like animals and falling over their shoes. Miley yelped when she fell over the arm of the black leather couch, Nick soon landing on top of her. She moaned in pure pleasure when Nick started his oral attack on her neck. Now taking time to stop and observe the situation, she realized she was only left in her white lace panties and Nick only in his black boxers.<p>

Suddenly, she got to thinking. _Should she stop?_ They had only been reunited for a few days, she felt sort of skanky. But no, she wouldn't stop. Damn it! She was 26 years old, single, and she wasn't getting any younger. Plus it wasn't like she was sleeping with a complete stranger, she was going to sleep with a guy who she felt real genuine feelings for. She hoped this would be the start to the rest of her life.

"Bedroom," Miley whispered, thickly. So full of lust and desire making Nick shiver and surprisingly herself.

Without a second thought, Nick hoisted her off of the couch, wrapping legs around his waist and caring her to the bedroom.

Nick gently dropped her at the edge of the bed, standing in front of her exposed body-well almost _fully _exposed. He gripped at the edges of her taunting panties and swiftly yanked them down her long, tan legs. He kneeled down in front of her and hooked his arms behind her knees, and hung her legs over his shoulders. He groaned as his already erect member harder even more from the aroma of her sweet arousal. He lowered his head down to her core, taking his first taste of her slick slit. He flicked his tongue over her attentive clitorious, earning body shaking moans from her. He sucked and lapped up her juices, holding her tight as she squirmed every now and then.

"Nick," Miley gasped, fisting her right hand in his bed of hair, "I'm goi-"

Nick suddenly stopped at her words, making her whimper. He kissed his way up her heated body, coming to her lips he whispered, "Not yet, Mi," gently, he laid his lips on hers. Miley swiped her tongue across his lips loving the taste of her juices.

Soon Nick's boxers were discarded and Miley had her grasp on the biggest erection she had ever seen. She marveled of the idea that this would soon be inside of her. She drew in a sharp breath preparing herself. But for now she wanted to enjoy every second, every feeling, every pleasure.

She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, arching her back as Nick sucked away at her nipples. He lapped furiously at her now swollen nipples and squeezed her other breast. He kissed, sucked, and licked his away to her ear.

"Ready?" He whispered thickly. Caressing her perfect curves with his hands.

Miley nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Hurry," she whimpered.

Nick chuckled at her eagerness and guided himself to her hot sex. At first he slowly started entering her until he felt Miley pushing him forward. Smirking to himself he thrusted forward causing them both to shudder and their muscles to tighten at the sudden penetration.

"Oh God," Miley moaned, gripping onto his shoulders.

Miley squirmed, trying to bury as much of his manhood into her depths as possible. She groaned feeling his dick rub against her clit as he slowly started move in and out. She was taken by surprise when Nick pulled all of the way out but quickly drove himself back in, harder, faster. Miley yelped when he hit her exact spot , she scraped her nails at his tan flash and bit her lip so hard she was surprised it didn't bleed.

"Ohhhh!" Miley moaned, "Nick, I'm cumming!"

"I know" Nick groaned, lowering his head to the nape of her neck, "Me too," he breathed. He thrusted faster and faster, digging his fingers into her hips, "Cum for me, beautiful," he whispered.

And she did just that, leaving a his name just a sigh on her lips.

**- Hello guyssss! It's TheMsBrandy1 here :D Really hope you guys like it and tell me what you think with your reviews. All you have to do is hit that little review button down there. He's lonely :(**


	6. Chapter 6

Nick rolled over and layed besides her, exhausted from all that love making. Both of them were panting trying to catch their breahts. When they did, Miley was the first one to speak. She was rather shocked with herself. She didn't expect to take this huge step when Nick just got here but inside, she felt warm. She felt more than warm. Slightly she liked it, and by every second that passed, and she re-thought the situation, she realized that she had fallen for her best friend.

''Wow''... She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of silence while Nick did the same. After a while, Miley started thinking.

_What does this mean now? _

Nick got here, both met again and instantly they were hot for each other. Does this mean, they're not friends anymore? Does this mean they were officially together now? She had no idea and she was getting worried by each second that passed. Should she pick up her shattered dress and leave? Or should she stay and fall asleep in his arms? She didn't have a clue. She looked at Nick and saw him looking back at her.

After looking into his eyes, she fell in a trance, she felt like she wanted to repeat all of their previous actions, which was not a problem, and put some meaning into it.

_Meaning_. That word wasn't a common one in her vocabulary.

Sure she had slept with past boyfriends but she didn't see or feel the meaning of doing it. With Nick, it was different. She actually felt the connection. The same connection both of them had when they first re-met at the rehearsal dinner.

Rehearsal Dinner, that means wedding, which means Demi.

What would Demi say if she found out her brother fucked her brains out? What would she say if they dated?

Dating your best friends brother. That must be weird. But not too weird right? The three grew up together so, it shouldn't be hard, right?

Demi's thoughts were important to her, considering they were best friends. She can be a bitch sometimes but that's only because she wants only the best for her.

Was dating or fucking her brother good?

Considering she didn't exactly like the term ''fuck buddies'', she wanted to be more. Much more.

First step: Share your feelings. That should be easy, right?

''What are you thinking about?'' He pulled her close to him, and kissed her neck sweetly.

''Us.'' Her answer was short but it had a lot of meaning behind it. Was there exactly an _''us''_?

''What about us?'' He looked at her intently while his hand traveled her curves. His gaze was hot, intense, so sexy, it made her..yes. wet..

''How do you feel about me?'' Her voice came out soft and even though she knew how he felt about her... Well, she thought she did. If he didn't feel anything, he wouldn't had invited her over, right? It couldn't be just lust.

She watched his face as he tried to gather his thoughts correctly, his gaze never leaving hers.

'' How do I feel about you? I'm not sure if its love yet, but its definitely not a friend feeling.'' He sighed, looking down before looking up once more. '' When we were kids, I didn't exactly have feelings for you, maybe I did but I was just a kid. But you were on my mind all the time. I tried to forget you and when I first saw you again, there you were looking all beautiful and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I still can't'' His mouth broke into a smile and he leaned in pecking her lips in a sweet kiss.

Miley was glowing. '' Are you saying you like me more than a friend?'' Even though she was sure of his answer, at the same time she wasn't quite sure. She didn't want to be one of those girls who use guys just use for sex. She wanted to be his and only his.

'' Yeah I am''

''Good, cause I like you more than a friend too.''

Everything was going great at the moment. First step was done, now second step: Tell Demi..

'' Are we going to tell Demi that we are together?'' She looked at him and suddenly, she saw the change on his face. Maybe telling her wasn't an option but keeping it from her wasn't another one.

''What do you mean ''together?'' Ok, this wasn't what she expected. Now that they both admitted their feelings, they were together right? He couldn't possibly think that they will not be together right? This drove her mad, but also kind of hurt her. Did he change his mind on being with her? Not even 5 minutes passed that they admitted their feelings, and he didn't want to be with her?

'' I mean like, together as in a couple. Isn't that what you mean?'' She sat up, taking the sheets with her, to cover her swollen breasts. She placed her hand on his arm and it was hard as a rock.

'' We are a couple right?'' He closed his eyes and also sat up. She waited for him to say something, anything, but he just sat there with his eyes close.

'' We can't be together Miley.''

She blinked once and kept staring at him. Her heart was breaking at the sound of his words. Why couldn't they? She was confused, very confused. He just admitted his feelings for her and he did not want to be with her?

''What do you mean we can't? Yes we can Nick! Is it because of Demi? Is it because of Selena? Tell me why Nick!'' She blinked back her tears but it was useless because they started falling down her eyes like a waterfull.

Meanwhile she waited for an answer, Nick stood quiet, he turned away from her and grabbed his boxers. He gained the courage to face her but quickly regret it when he saw that she was crying. And worst, because of him. He hated to see her cry. His own heart was breaking by his words. He was hating himself right now but it was for the best.

'' Miley, I'm in the army. Do you realize what that is?'' She also stood up with the sheet around her body and stood infront of him. Her tears still falling.

So, yes, he was in the army but that meant nothing to her.

'' That doesn't change the fact that we love each other.''

'' Whoa whoa, wait! Love?'' He sighed and rubbed his temples before looking back at her. ''Miley, I just told you I like you, I don't think I know what love is, and besides, I'm in the army, I'm not staying here forever, I'm leaving in a couple weeks, then what's gonna happen?''

She lost it. She absolutely lost it. She was too hurt, she couldn't deal with this anymore, she had to leave. His words stung her, a lot. Maybe he was speaking the truth but he gave up to quickly for her liking. Way too quickly.

'' I don't want you to be hurt or heart-broken when I leave Miley, you need to understand that.'' He took a step closer to her, and took her hands into his. He looked in her eyes and saw nothing but what he feared most. Pain.

'' Well, I guess you don't have to worry about that anymore.'' She pushed her hands away and started backing away. ''You already did.'' With one more look, she turned around, looking for her bra, panties, dress and shoes. And when she did, she quickly put them on and hurried out of that hotel room as fast as she could, leaving behind a man with a broken heart.

**OMG! So sorry that its short and late, but I've been dealing with some health issues and hadn't had time. Here it is though, not so good, as always, I need to ask Brandy for some writing lessons. XD. Please review and tell me what you think.. ;D**

**-NileyFreakk/joemich18**


	7. Chapter 7

Nick's frustration resulted in an adrenaline pumped workout. He laid awake the rest of the night after Miley left. The scene of everything falling apart right at his feet played repeatedly in his mind. The haunting images of the woman he'd grown up with, well in his sand box days, unraveling at the seams. It broke his heart to see her confused and completely oblivious in result of him. He didn't know if he loved her, he never experienced being in love with someone so how could he possibly know what it felt like. All he knew was that he really liked her, way more then a friend should.

But how was one to determine which side of the friendship line they were on?

He inhaled deeply then exhaled a grunt as he pushed the metallic bar that held seventy pound weights at each end above him. There was nothing better then a cruel workout to help release your frustrations. Something he learned early on in Army training.

Finishing the attack on his muscles, he returned the bar above his head, locking it in place. Sitting up from his laying position, he scooped the clean towel that was laying on the floor into his hands and started wiping his neck from the sweat he produced. He ran a hand through his hair and took a gulp of the refreshing, ice cold water that sat by his foot.

Man, he had to put things right and explain himself.

He grunted again already exhausted of the thought. How could he fix a broken heart, he never had to do this before. The worst part, they weren't even dating.

Standing up he swung the towel over his bare shoulder and excited the room. Walking down the stairs of his sister and her husbands newly bought home, he swiped the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead.

"Thanks for letting me use your weights," Nick said, walking into the spacious kitchen where Joe stood tapping away at his blackberry.

Joe glanced up a brief second before returning his gaze back to screen, "No problem, man."

There was a silence before Joe spoke up again.

"Demi wanted me to tell you that Miley's parent's are having a cook out to celebrate the wedding," Nick nodded, "Speaking of Miley," Joe continued, setting his cellular beside him on the newly polished granite counter.

Nick noticed Joe's raised eyebrow and knowing smirk, he immediately shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing but knew it was everything.

"It was just a night of fun, nothing serious," Nick waved his hand for effect and took a long gulp from his water.

Joe chuckled and nodded. He paused and looked at Nick seriously, "But does she know that?" He knew Miley would never just go for a round in the sack for fun, especially with someone she had no feelings for.

Nick stared aimlessly at the counter top. Fighting with his emotions was not a battle he could win.

Joe patted his shoulder and started walking out of the kitchen, "We should start getting ready before we're late and Demi has a cow."

Nick chuckled and followed behind his brother-in-law, "Knowing her, she'd have the whole barn."

* * *

><p>Nick breathed deeply as he entered the all to familiar Cyrus house hold. He smiled at the fact that not much had changed, not much at all. Walking through the halls toward the kitchen he laughed to himself at all of the pictures. Some still there from when his was five and new one's that he missed out on.<p>

"Ah! Nick my boy," Nick snapped his head toward the aged man sitting at the kitchen table.

Nick nodded, "It's good to see you again Mr. Cyrus," He turned toward Tish who scrambled around the kitchen, "Mrs. Cyrus," he nodded.

"Hope the Army's treating you good," Billy took a swig of his beer as Nick nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Joe, how's married life?" Billy chuckled.

"Great so far, I guess," Joe laughed and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, then taking a seat next to Billy.

"Um, where is Miley?" Nick asked, scanning the room.

"Outside with Demi," Tish said, followed by Billy, "But be careful, she is in quite the mood today," he chuckled.

Nick nodded, feeling his stomach twist in disgust with himself. He was sure, no, he knew he was the reason for Miley's "mood" and quite frankly he was nervous to even confront her. Gulping down the last of his nerves, for now, he stepped onto the freshly cut grass that made up the back yard that brought back so many good memories. The content smile never left his face but brightened when his gaze landed on the most frustrating, delicious woman in the world. He licked his lips, marveling at her gorgeous curves that were broadened with a simple white summer dress. Her tan legs greatly complimented. Oh how he wished they were wrapped around him like last night.

"Hey it's the other person who decided to ditch my wedding," Demi said sarcastically once she noticed her brothers presence.

Miley snapped her head up, wishing she hadn't. God, he looked deadly sexy in his simple gray hoodie. She reluctantly broke her gaze and stared down at the clothed table. She wasn't going to let him get to her today. She spent all night crying over him with the company of a full bottle of champagne, which reminded her, she needed to buy a new bottle. She wasn't going to break in front of him again. She wouldn't allow her self to, she couldn't live with her self if she did a second time.

Taking her out of her thoughts was a rough but gentle hand that landed on her thigh. She jumped looking up at Nick who was now seated beside her. She became quite shocked noticing the pain his eyes showing but despite that she nudged his hand from her leg and looked back down, starting to fiddle with the end of her dress; quickly pulling her hands away remembering Nick mentioned she did that when she was nervous.

Nick clasped his hands together, placing his elbows on his knees as he hung his head. Who knew a simple gesture could hurt so bad.

"Miley, please. I-" he paused, looking up, scooting closer to her, "I know I hurt you last night and I'm sorry. But you don't understand."

"Don't ever tell me I don't understand!" she snapped. She stood up and headed for the tree house.

Nick sighed and ran his hands through his curls then down his face. Christ, could he mess up anymore? He didn't know what made him feel this way but whenever she was mad or the slightest bit upset he felt pained and he wanted to make her happy again. He needed to be that person.

Climbing up the old latter that led to their old tree house, he wondered if anything had changed. Of course things changed. He felt different towards Miley. The little girl he remembered that always had pigtails, the little girl who always beat him at their childish bet and made he eat worms. But that little girl wasn't so little anymore. She was a beautiful, sexy woman who made his heart swell whenever he set eyes on her.

Making it through the square opening in the wooden floor, he pushed himself all the way through and sat beside the grown woman who made he come up here in the first place. He sprawled his legs out in front of him and leaned against the wooden wall as she did.

"Everything has changed," he stated casually.

Miley shook her head looking around the tree house, "No it hasn't. I haven't touched a thing since the day you left."

"No no no," he shook his head. He stared at the space between them and grabbed her hand that was laying there, he carried it to his mouth and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her knuckles, "I mean us. We changed."

Miley raised her eyebrow at him, "Well I am hoping we did because it would have been awkward if we slept with each other at age five."

Nick chuckled lowly, "I mean, our feelings."

Miley quickly pulled her hand away, "Well you have made it clear that you don't have feelings for me."

"Christ, Miley," he grunted, "I didn't say I didn't have feelings for you. I just don't see how we can work. I am leaving in a few weeks. That's what you don't understand," he paused, calming himself. He took her hand back in his and intertwined their fingers, "I really like, like you. I don't know what love is but what I do know is that I don't want to be away from you or see you with anybody else."

"But you don't want to be together," she said slowly.

Nick lowered his head and closed his eyes. Was he not clear here, he felt like he kept repeating himself, "I want to be together I just don't want you to get heartbroken when I leave for a long time," he shook his head, "It's just not going to work."

Miley sniffled, trying to keep the tears that she felt swelling in her eyes from coming, "But you don't even want to try," she whispered, her heart breaking all over again. No it wasn't breaking again. How can something that had already been broken, break again? This time he was stomping on the shattered pieces that she failed to pick up.

Nick shook his head, feverishly, "No, I-"

"You know what," Miley cut him off, "I think you're scared. You're scared to take a chance and you're scared of being loved. Don't you see, I want to make it work. I am willing to deal with you being gone because that is what people who are in love do. They sacrifice for each other and they try."

Nick finally looked up and went to speak, but was silenced by her tears. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't keep being the one who made her feel this way. He wanted to be with her, he wanted all of her and nothing but her, "Is it to late?" he whispered, grabbing both of her hands.

**-Hey Guys! It's TheMsBrandy1. I want to apologize for the wait, this chapter should have been up days ago due the the amount of reviews we revieced for the last chapter. I have just been frustrated with my writing lately and I don't feel like it is any good. I finally got over my writers block a few days ago and I am starting to work on a new story so hopefully I can improve my writing skills. Follow me on twitter xRadiatingLovex you will definietly know what's going on with me if you do =] Oh and reviews are very much appreciated! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Miley woke up in someone's arms.

She looked down at herself and saw that she was naked. Her back faced a buff chest, and next to her left breast, laid a man's hand. She grabbed the hand and smiled, already knowing who it belongs to. Slowly turning her head, she looked at the man, sleeping next to her. She watched as his chest rose up and down while he breathed. Her eyes moved up to his mouth which was a bit opened.

She let out a low giggle and continued to stare at him. Her eyes moving to his eyes, which were closed. She only wished they were open so she could stare at them. While she continued to stare she felt his hand move to her breast, cupping it completely. She bit her lips, and looked up to see Nick smirking at her. She giggled and took his hand away from her breast and held it.

Nick leaned his head, capturing her mouth in a watering kiss. She closed her eyes while she kissed back to that hot kiss. Soon enough both of them were heavily making out and Nick had moved on top of her.

Before it got any further, Nick pulled away, and smiled down at her, "Morning."

Miley rolled her eyes, mumbling a quiet, "Teaser," and pushed him off of her.

He let out a chuckle and watched her get up from the bed and look for his hoodie. After some minutes of still looking, he whistled twice and motion to a fan hanging by the window. She looked where he pointed then looked back at him, "You tell me now?" She reached for the hoddie and put it on, "Now where are my panties?" She looked at him.

He sat up and shrugged his shoulders, "How should I know?" He dragged his legs to the floor, quickly spotting his boxers.

Miley rolled her eyes and quickly saw them next to the closet door, "I don't know, cause you took them off," She replied with sarcasm.

Letting out a small chuckle, he walked up behind her and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her, placing his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Closing her eyes also, her mouth turns into a smile, "I love you."

Opening his eyes, he turned her around and placed a small kiss on her lips, "I love you too." Just hearing him say those words made her heart skip a beat but when he says it to her…man..Her heart wouldn't stop jumping.

That's how love works, right? At least that's what she thought. Romantic yet sensual..Very. What she felt with Nick every time he touched her or kissed her was more then just simple plain fireworks. It was way more then that. Fireworks that would lighten up the night sky when the stars are nowhere to be seen. Fireworks full of bright colors. Those colors represented the happiness when she was around him.

She was more than sure of her love for him, but what amazed was how much of that love she had.

At first she was scared but Nick proved her wrong. So, what if the love she feels for Nick is not love? Then what is love?

Is love what Joe and Demi have? Or is it what Edward and Bella have? So powerful, so strong, and lasts forever.

At that moment, it didn't matter. What does matter is that she loves him and she is not letting go.

* * *

><p>"You're dating my brother?"<p>

Miley had just gotten out of her apartment, leaving a very tired Nick behind. She giggled at that.

Both were deciding on watching a movie but she didn't want to. She wanted him inside her. But he had rejected her. Now that's what he gets for turning her down.

As she watched him sleep, again, she decided to go to Demi's for awhile and tell her and bout her and Nick. When she got there she told Demi the whole story. She was anxious to see Demi's reaction. She had no idea what to expect but being best friends, her thoughts were all positive.

But now that she's seeing her face, it didn't look so good.

"Yeah, I-I kind of am," she smiled nervously and started fidgeting with her fingers while looking down. She waited a few seconds to here something but there was a dead silence between them. Miley's head rose and stared at her friend waiting for her to say something.

Meanwhile, with Demi, she was having a hard time trying to process everything.

She stood up from the couch and started pacing around in front of Miley, which was on making her even more nervous. She ran a hand through her curls and looked down at her friend, "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, congrats?" That came out as a whisper but she knew Demi heard it. In fact she had no idea on what she exactly wanted to hear.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miley. Congrats that you're being a slut?" Miley stared at Demi with a shocked face. Who wouldn't? When your best friend since forever is now calling you a slut.

Miley had no idea on how to react. She felt angry but also hurt. She never thought those words would come from Demi's mouth.

She stood and faced her, "What did you just call me?"

"You hear me, Miley. You're a slut," she crossed her arms and stared at Miley, a smug look on her face.

Miley let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, also crossing her arms, "Demi, just because I fell in love with your brother doesn't make me a slut."

Hearing the word "love" coming from Miley's mouth made Demi roll her eyes. In her mind she didn't see love but lust.

"That's not love, Miley. It's called lust and the worst part is that you don't even know him," uncrossing her arms, she grabbed her glass of water, now empty, from the coffee table and started walking to the kitchen.

"I do know him, Demi. I've known him my whole life," she trailed behind her and watched as she started washing some dishes.

"That's a lie. He left when he was six and ever since you haven't talked with him until now. You barely know him. So basically you're whoring around," her back was facing Miley as she picked up a broken dish and though; Joe….I'll get him later.

Meanwhile, Miley was in total shock, she couldn't believe her ears. This wasn't the Demi she knew by heart. This was bitch Demi.

"Are you serious? I expected this from Selena but never from you." After Miley finished, Demi quickly turned to face her, angry. She dried her hands on a towel and walked towards her.

"Don't bring Selena into this! She's done nothing!" Things couldn't get any worse, right? This is something that never happened. Demi and her never fought. Not even once. Did Nick really get in between them. She couldn't choose, she loved them both.

"Oh, so you're defending her now?"

"She's my best friend!"

"I though I was your best friend," Miley's words ringed through Demi's ears. She always thought of Selena as a best friend but Miley? Miley was more.

Miley was her sister.

"Maybe we aren't anymore." After that, Demi officially walked out of the kitchen and her and Joe's bedroom.

Everything was messed up and Miley had a feeling….it's just the beginning.

**Hey guys! First, thank you for all of your care for my health :D I am feeling much better! My hemoglobin is high again! Yay! And onto the chapter, thanks for those who say my writing is good. I really appreciate it (puts heart her) So, not much Niley but hey! They're together! What do you think will happen with Memi? Do you thinks Demi's right? Leave a review plz! Next up: BRANDY'S AMAZING WRITING! So review!**

**:D**

**-Nileyfreakk (Sorry for any spelling mistakes)**


	9. Chapter 9

The beach was just what Miley needed. It had been nearly a week since her and Demi last spoke to each other, and through the entire time that they were separated Miley couldn't shake her so-called-best-friends words from her mind. No, it wasn't because she actually started to believe what Demi said.

She was confused.

As any friend-sister, would be. At that moment in time she really wanted to shove a dictionary in that girls face. In no way did her and Nick having sex resembled her as a dirty, slovenly woman.

Even though she didn't agree with the words Demi spat at her, she was still hurt. It cut her like a knife and there was no doubt in her mind that it would leave a scar. When she arrived back home, she told Nick everything and didn't leave out a single word. He was pissed, oh yeah. But once he calmed down, him and Miley had a talk and decided they would enjoy the little time they had left together. Just them.

For the past week they spent every waking hour together and every sleeping hour together. Some day's they would stay in bed, naked. Other days they went out and just did whatever. As long as they were together and happy nothing else mattered.

So here they were today, at the beach. Miley opted for a gray ruffled bikini, tying her hair into a messy bun. She glanced over at Nick, he looked heart stopping sexy in his navy trunks that reached to the knee. His hair was a little wet and he had a trace of droplets on his tan chest from their play time in the water.

She'd never had that much fun in her life, counting out their love making of course. He scared her a few times when he'd throw her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing then just dropped her into the water, but she knew she was safe with him. Seriously, it was like a scene from one of those cheesy Nicholas Sparks novels that she obsessed over. Maybe this was her romance novel.

"Maybe you should take a picture," Nick pulled his sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose, peering over them at Miley. He smirked, "It will last longer, sweetie."

She blushed, embarrassed she was caught, "Shut up," she muttered, taking her magazine off of her legs then swatting him on the arm with it.

Grasping a hold of her wrist, before she could pull away, he brought her from her side of the blanket to on top of him. He propped himself on his elbows, while her hands stayed at the base of his neck. Their mouths didn't need to find each other or need an introduction, they were attracted to one another like magnets. You could barely pull them apart.

Nick's mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips was soft. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Miley opened her mouth with a low moan.

"You want to go jet skiing?" Nick mumbled on her lips, making a tickling vibration for both of them, "It's not to far down the beach."

Miley giggled, "Way to ruin the moment," pushing herself off of his body, she then stood up straitening her bikinis bottoms.

He felt himself harden at the sight of her towering over him. Her legs seemed longer from this view, if that was even possible. Now he regretted breaking their sensual lip lock. But once he got her out on the water, they could have some more fun. Smirking at the thought, he jumped up, taking her hand in his.

Nick looked at her confused when she let go of his hand and turned to stare at him. She had no expression, making the wait for her to say or do something one hundred times more tortuous. The hot sun beat down on them, reflecting off the white sand and half blinding Miley. Her wrinkled nose made her look even more cute even though he didn't know what she was doing or planning.

"Let's race," she finally spoke.

Nick's grin clearly showed he was confused as well as amused, "What?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, come on," before he could respond, she took off running.

He watched her ass bounce as she sprinted further ahead of him. He chuckled shaking his head before following after her, not even bothering to try since he was already half way there. This was more like an easy jog for him while for her it was a rough marathon.

Miley glanced behind her, squealing once she saw how close he had gotten. She sped up, the sand trailing up behind her as she kicked her feet. As he started to pass her, her shoulders slumped but her eyes went wide when she felt a sudden jerk on her hand. Nick grabbed her by the hand, sprinting for the jet ski stand. The sand was blistering their feet.

Miley and Nick were both painting by the time they reached their destination.

"That. Wasn't. Fair," Miley gasped between breaths.

Nick shrugged, "Tie," he then left to go rent one of the jet ski's, leaving Miley to control her breathing.

She fell onto the sand, wrapping her arms around her knees, bringing them to her chest. Leaning her chin between both of her knees, she gazed out at the ocean. The sun had a created a sparkling dance on the blue surface, once in awhile being broken by a wave. The day had been long and the waves were breaking down by this time. It was still fairly hot but she didn't mind.

"Mi!" She heard her name being screamed. She turned to her right seeing Nick wave at her with another guy beside him. She sprung up, jogging over to them.

"To get the Jet Ski started, pull out the clutch, which is located on the right side of the handle bar. Press the start button, located on the upper left side of the handlebars and hold it for about 5 seconds, then release the clutch," the instructor told them.

After the guy left Nick swung one leg over the side of the motor vehicle, then he started it just like the guy told them. He beckoned for Miley to get behind him but she shook her head. Instead she nuzzled her way in front of him.

"Sit," she demanded, taking her place.

Hesitating, he finally settled behind her, placing his hands on her hips, "Are you sure you can drive this?"

She shrugged, gripping onto the handle bars, "There is a first time for everything," with that she took off.

Quickly, Nick made his grip tighter on Miley's skin, "Don't you think you should slow down?" he slightly yelled in her ear.

Miley shook her head with a giggle. She made a sharp turn, causing them to tilt a little more than they should. Just in time, Miley made another turn, saving them from falling into the water.

"Hey!," she whined, as Nick's hands covered hers, taking over the steering.

Nick laughed, "I don't want to die today."

With a humpf, she removed her hands from under his and folded her arms over her chest. Topping off her tantrum she added a little girl pout.

Nick chuckled, watching her give up but soon she relaxed back into his chest with her arms now at her sides, brushing against his legs. His turns were much more smooth and direct then hers had been. The breeze brushed passed them, and the water splashed up on them. It was calm an serene.

Moments later, Miley began to get restless. The ride was soothing, just the two of them against each other, but now she was bored. So she decided to have little fun. By fun, she meant teasing the stud muffin behind her.

Nick's breathing hitched when he felt Miley's hand start to rub his thighs. He held his breath every time she brushed passed his manhood, he could tell she was trying to torture him since she lightly pressed there. She wiggled closer to him, throwing her arms over her head so they were around his neck. With her head leaned back, she could see him. His mouth was tight and his eyes were hazy. The hard on he was sporting was no secret, she felt it grow against her ass as soon as she began caressing his thighs. Her mouth molded perfectly against his locked jaw as she began to kiss his prickly skin. Hearing the little grunt from his throat she smirked. Her kisses turned into licks leading down to his neck, where she gracefully left her mark as she slowly started to grind against his lower half.

"Miley," Nick warned with a low moan, "I can't drive with you doing that."

"Do you want me to stop?" she teased with a smirk, slowly ceasing her actions.

Nick quickly shook his head, turning the jet ski around and heading back to the beach, "We'll just head back. It's getting chilly anyway."

Giggling at his eagerness, Miley settled back into him as they rode to shore.

* * *

><p>"I wish you didn't have to go back," Miley sighed, playing with Nicks fingers as they sat in front of a burning fireplace, cuddled up together.<p>

Nick knew this conversation was coming, he knew it all to well. Many times he tried to prepare himself on how to handle this but he still had no clue cause he wished he didn't have to go back either. But he made a commitment and he wanted to continue to fight for his country.

He kissed her head, "Me too, baby. But the time will fly by."

There was a silence. The day was approaching and they had limited time left together. Something they both knew would happen but didn't want to think about it. Well now was the time to think about.

"You promise you'll write me," her voice was being drowned in tears.

"Hey," he soothed softly, turning her around in his lap so she was straddling him, "No more tears," he wiped under her eyes, "I will and you will be on my mind every second, ok?"

Her little nod caused him to sigh, "I love you, Mi," he whispered, his forehead leaned on hers.

"I love you, too," she covered her mouth over his.

The second his lips touched hers all worries and sadness fleeted from her senses. She melted into his touch, his hands drove her wild. They were every where on her but they had a gentle mentality as they roamed her body.

They slowly pulled away, the lingering tingle still apparent on both of their swollen lips. She had to touch him, more, she need more of him, weather it was her touching him or vice versa. Her hands found there way under his basic black tee, she soothed his muscles that grew tense under her touch. She could feel him quiver. Fingers grazing over his nipples, he moaned, lowly.

"Arms up," she demanded. His arms flew over his head as she pushed the fabric over his toned arms.

Before the article even had time to hit the floor, he was going after her. He wanted the control, the dominant part, "Take it of," his voice was rough and low and sexy.

She obeyed, discarding the only piece of clothing she was wearing; and over sized T-Shirt. A thrill raced through her as she intently watched him. His eyes were wide and his mouth agaped, slighly.

"So beautiful," he breathed.

Her tummy swarmed with butterflies and warm aching need for him. She could feel her arousal dripping down her leg and onto his basketball shorts. A naughy sensation filled her thinking he could feel it too. On cue his hard memeber teased her slit with more attentiveness.

"Take me, Nick," she whispered, seductively, rocking back and forth on his lap, "Make love to me right here, on the floor, in front of the fireplace," her tone was challening and he never backed down from a challenge.

Possessing her mouth in a hungry kiss, he softly pushed her on her back. They parted once more, capturing the moment just to gaze into each others eyes. They were both so overcome with the need and want for one another, they feared they couldn't survive without the other. Meeting again just set off a spark that grew into a grand fireworks show over the past few weeks.

Her insides were trembling as she ran her hands up his chest. She was finding herself more and more aroused as he continued to stare at her as if she was the most stunning sight he'd ever laid eyes on.

The gleam of his metalic dog tag that hovered over her, caught her attention. Tangling her fingers in the chain, she pulled his mouth back down to her. She felt as though her body was going up in flames as his hands moved in between them, lower. A gasped traveled from her mouth into his as he rubbed her. She had no clue how, but she had managed to bring her legs to the beginning of his shorts and pull them down his legs by her toes.

Yes, he was hard and hot. So searing hot she just had to have him buried deep within her. She whimpered as he slowly rubbed himself up and down her soaked clit.

Wrapping her legs around him, she encouraged him to take her, "Nick," she moaned, "I need you."

He groaned, then thrust into her. He kept their gazes locked as he buried himself in her womb. Her cry of pleasure caused her eyes to shut.

"No," he said, "Look at me."

She obliged, arching into him.

Their connection was one like no other. The sensations were sending her into a mental haze of feelings so heart swelling painful it was addicting. It was swelling so big, she couldn't hold back any longer. Her body convulsed as he held her, and came apart at her cries. She relaxed into his embrace as he filled her with the warm need he'd been holding in.

**-Hey it's TheMsBrandy1. Hope you guys enjoyed all of this Niley-ness haha. Leave a review and tell me what you thought! & get ready for Michelle's amazing writing next chapter! =] Thx for the support on this story guys! **


	10. Chapter 10

_Flash Flash_

Sound familiar? When you take a picture those were the familiar sounds you hear.

They say that a picture can mean nothing by a memory. Some say it's fake. Some say it's real. But you can never know unless you take the picture. Today was picture day as Miley liked to call it. The day where all kinds of emotions and feelings will be taken by that flash, so no matter how you feel, show it and don't hide it, cause a memory is best remembered when that moment was real.

_Flash._ Another picture.

A slight groan escaped Nick's mouth as he hid his face away from the camera, "Common Miles, you've already taken enough pictures."

"Enough is not enough, Nick," she giggled and yet again took another picture.

This was the day when Miley would look back while Nick was in the army and take every minute she could just looking at those pictures. That moment would come by sooner than she thought and she knew that, that is why she wanted to have a picture.

Have you ever been in a situation where this person you love and care about, has to leave or move away from where you are? If you had, did you take a moment, a second, just to take a simple picture? Imagine if you didn't… Imagine that you didn't capture that moment of happiness maybe sadness or whatever you felt, where would that memory go? To your heart? Yes, but did you think about what would happen when years would go by and that person is no longer nor is the memory?

Miley clearly didn't want that. She wanted to capture everything she could. She missed 20 years of her best friends life, she didn't have a memory from then and now he has to leave again, that's why this time she wanted something to remember him by. Not that she would ever forget him, that's for sure.

She took a peek of the pictures and giggled. The pictures were not taken professionally so obviously, Nick looked like a dork.

His curls were in a mess and he was shirtless, which by the way they were still in bed and his were closed while his mouth was wide open. She took many pictures of him, even when he was sleeping. Those were the cutest one's.

When she noticed in one picture that his eyes were open, she knew he was awake but she just kept on taking pictures.

Nick grabbed her wrist and with his other hand took the camera and held it high in the air, where he knew she couldn't get it.

"Give it back, Nick!" she laughed while holding the sheet to her chest and with the other hand, trying to grab the camera. Obviously she couldn't. She sighed, giving up and pouted.

Nick took the chances and snapped a picture. He looked at it and smiled, "Aww, how cute," he smiled at her while she frowned.

"Delete it Nicholas!," she tried to reach but he grabbed her wrist first.

"Not nice when someone takes your picture, right?" He smirked and yet again took another picture. He smiled even bigger at this one.

"Okay, if we're both taking pictures of each other then why not WITH each other?" She raised and eyebrow and smiled. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder while he took the picture.

_Flash._

They both turned to look at it and it could be described as this..

Their naked shoulders colliding with each others. Nick's arm wrapped around her waist while her arm was wrapped around his naked torso. Their cheeks touching and the best part were their smiles. Their smiles could tell from afar how much happiness and love they felt a that moment. Miley's blue eyes so big and bright, filled with love while Nick's small but gorgeous eyes, wide open filled with also love.

That was a picture that both had carved on their hearts for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day still went on with pictures. Pictures in the living room, bathroom, kitchen, and the even the closet.<p>

Now both of them were attending a carnival in town and of course, Miley brought her camera.

Have you ever been to a carnival? If you have, what's the first thing you do when you get there? Do you run off to the machines? Do you get some food? What exactly do you do? For Nick and Miley they just spent the night with each other, never ever apart. All the rides they rode, Miley took a picture, turns out Nick was scared of heights.

Now they were just walking around, when Miley turned to Nick smiling.

"What?" He brought up their intertwined hands and kissed her knuckles. He smiled big at her and inched her closer.

"I want to remember this forever," she gazed into his as she thought about forever.

A forever with Nick was all she wanted, ever since she took a look at him at the rehearsal dinner. But her hope was slowly fading out. She wanted to have hope, she did, but she couldn't imagine the things that could happen to Nick when he was in the war. No, she couldn't think about it.

She shook that thought off and concentrated on the present, not the future or past. She has to enjoy that moment now.

Nick noticed the change in her eyes as he gazed into them. He knew what she thought of, that broke his heart but he couldn't let the negative things get in the way. He pulled her over to a bench and sat her down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll be right back."

Now she was confused. She started looking through her camera, admiring the many pictures she had stored in the memory.

A minute passed by and Nick came back but not alone. She looked at the man standing next to him and recognized him as the guy who sold the cotton candy. Yumm, she loved everytime Nick would stare at her whenever she licked the sweet cotton. Okay, back to the man...

She stood up with her camera in hand, "What's going on?"

Nick didn't speak but instead he grabbed the camera from her hands and gave it to the man. When the guy took it, Nick rushed to Miley's side, quickly wrapped his arms around her. Now she understood.

Sbe was looking at Nick with a big smile on her face when the picture was taken.

It could be descibed as...

_Perfection._

No, they weren't looking at the camera but into each other's souls. Their smiles brightening up the night and their orbs communicating.

That picture was a real memory that neither of them would forget.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Heyy! I wrote 1158 words in this chapter! Sorry if it's not big enough for you but I am not Brandy..sorry I'm sure she will brighten up your day with the next chapter that will be updated next SUNDAY! Yes, that's right, we decided to update every sunday meaning you'll get a chapter every week, what do you think? If there are any changes we'll update before Sunday or after. Anywho thank you for the reviews and I know most of them go out to Brandy cause she is the talented one here but I still appreciate it. So yeah, that's all.. Thanks for everything and make sure to check out Brandy's story "Use Somebody" Cause trust me , it's like seeing Nick Jonas shirtless! No isn't that awsomeee? Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**xoxo-Nileyfreakk/joemich18**


	11. Chapter 11

The grass tickled the bottom of Miley's bare feet as she walked across her parents backyard. Her white sundress with black flower detail, swayed slightly in the wind. The moon was creating a beautiful glow which she noticed as she made her way up the latter that lead to the very familiar tree house. Once she pushed her self inside, she stood straight, doing a full 360 degree turn.

Yes, this was the place she needed to be instead of a claustrophobic party. She literally thought she was going to go crazy if she was in there for another second dealing with everyone stealing her man away from her. The night before Nick had to leave wasn't going as she hoped. Of course she was aware of the "Goodbye" party being thrown for Nick, she planned it for god sake. But she thought they would be together the whole night but they'd barely seen each other since they walked through the door.

Sporting a pout, Miley walked over to the open window. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the sill. Gazing up at the star lit night sky she blew out a frustrated sigh. Why didn't anybody understand her needs. Her boyfriend was leaving in the morning and she hadn't had any alone time with him all night. Hell, she didn't care at all that she was being selfish. She hadn't seen him in years and now she had him back for a few weeks and it was already time for him to leave again.

Man, life wasn't fair.

"You okay?" The pair of strong arms that wrapped around her waist caused her jump but the lingering kiss that was left on her shoulder calmed her.

She simply nodded, leaning against him. She always wondered how he could make her feel so safe just by being with him. But she wouldn't change it.

"Don't worry about tomorrow," Nick whispered. The sigh that passed her lips told him that was all she could think about, "Just be here with me tonight cause we have all the time in the world," he paused to skim the skin of her neck with his lips, "And nothing can take that away from us."

"That's a lie," she protested.

"No," he sucked her lobe gently.

"Yes it is," she turned facing him, "I haven't been with at all this entire night," she whined, playing with the collar of his blue button up, "Even Selena was with you more then I was. As for Demi," she scoffed, "She gave me every dirty look in the book."

"Hey," he soothed, rubbing her arms, "I don't want to spend my last night with any of those people in that house. I just want you," he rested his forehead against his loves, "Don't worry about what everyone else is doing, they don't matter," he linked their fingers together, "All that matters is me and you," he finished.

Standing on her toes, she laid her lips on his. Nick released her hands and cupped her face, tilting her head at a better angle to take her in a deep, wet, open mouthed kiss.

She smoothed her hands over the broad muscles that defined his back. As she went lowed she felt something poking at her hand. She grabbed the object and pulled it from his back pocket.

She pulled away from the heated kiss, "Why do you have a flashlight?"

Nick chuckled, taking the flashlight from her grasp and dropping it to the floor, "It was dark," he said, searching for the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Oh," she smirked, starting to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Yep," he nodded, then her dress fell to the floor around her ankles.

Her giggle was innocent. Removing the blue fabric form his upper body, she let it drop to the floor as she stepped out of her dress.

Nick pecked her lips before walking around the tree house.

"What are you looking for?" Miley asked, watching him as she shimmed out of her panties.

"A blanket."

Ah, she nodded although he wasn't looking, then she unclipped her strapless bra, letting is descend down to the floor joining the rest of their previous discarded clothing items.

"Found one," he smiled, unfolding the red and white checkered blanket. He turned his attention back to her. Coming to an abrupt halt, he marveled at the stunning sight in front of him.

Christ, she looked so innocent standing with her hands behind her back and left leg popped out. Her curled hair framed her face perfectly and added to the innocent affect her eyes were casting upon him.

"Jesus, Mi," Nick growled, running his fingers through his tousled locks.

She began slowly walking toward him, "You like?" Damn it, she was going to kill him.

He nodded with a gulp.

Taking the blanket that was dangling from his fingers, Miley spread the fabric over the hard wood. She then laid on her back, never taking her eyes off of the man drooling over her.

He knelt over her and she could hear his heavy breathing. She wished she could see him too. The light wasn't all that great. She wanted to memorize every inch of him, compare him to years ago. He was a boy then. Now he was a man.

She heard him pop a snap, then slowly lower the zipper on his pants.

Anticipation almost drove her crazy. She reached out blindly searching for the flashlight. She knew it was nearby. When she felt the round cylinder, she grabbed it and flipped it on.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see all of you."

He smiled that sexy smile of his. And then his cock was free. Large, long and thick. He curled his fingers around his shaft and she watched as he moved his hand up and down his length.

He didn't make any moves to take off his shoes or jeans. He just worked his hand over his rigid shaft. The whole scene felt so primitive, with him half dressed and her lying there naked on the hard floor. She loved it.

"Hurry," she finally croaked out, unable to take it any longer.

Her whole body trembled at the moan that filled her ears. She doused the light and set it beside them.

He pulled her into a sitting position and cupped the back of her head.

Nick pressed his cock against her lips until she opened to take him. His musky scent filled her senses as he slid his cock head inside her mouth.

He made a sound somewhere between a growl and a groan. Both of his hands were now on her head, his fingers tangled in her hair, "Christ."

She hollowed her cheeks as she sucked on the head of his thick cock. With his encouragement she gradually took more and more of his length.

"Ah yeah, Miley."

_Yes. Give it to me. _She reached up and gently played with his balls.

"Fuck!" He jerked, sliding his cock deeper.

Before she could finish him off he gently pushed her away, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Lie down. I changed my mind. I need to be inside you when I come."

His bluntness made her hotter. She heard him fumbling for something then heard a tear, "What are you doing?"

"Getting a condom."

She hadn't even thought of protection.

He pushed her thighs apart with his knees. Leaning over her, he took her lips with his once more. He must have removed the rest of his clothes, cause she only felt bare skin.

The weight of his body on hers made her feel completely captured. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and his cock into her depths a the same time.

Oh! Yes.

* * *

><p>Nick craned his neck to look at the clock on the nightstand. The red glow read 3:37 AM. He sighed, looking down at the love of his life naked in his arms, fast asleep..<p>

The couple snuck out of the party after their play time in the tree house. But it wasn't over yet. Once they got back to Nick's hotel room, things started back up and they made love for hours. And they talked for hours.

He had about 5 more hours until he had to be at the airport, that really killed him. But before he left he made a promise to himself that he would try to set things right between his sister and girlfriend.

With that popping into his head, he carefully and quietly removed himself from Miley's body and began searching for some clothes. Once he was fully dressed, he snatched his keys from the little table by the door and raced down to his car.

A few minutes later Nick stood knocking on a red door. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and tapped his foot impatiently. Moments later a grumpy looking Demi stood in front of him. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were squinted.

"What the hell, Nick?" Demi groaned, annoyed, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, I do," he pushed passed her, walking into her honme.

She rolled her eyes, strutting into the kitchen, letting her brother follow.

"I need to talk to you," Nick pulled a stool out from under the island and folded his hands on the black counter.

Demi leaned against the counter folding her arms across her chest, "Obviously."

Wow, Nick forgot how bad she was when you woke her up.

"Cut the attitude," he sneered, "I came to ask you to talk to Miley."

"No," the brunette snapped.

"Fine, I'm telling you," if she was going to be this stubborn then he could be a pain in the ass, "And you're going to be nice to her and make up. She didn't and hasn't done anything wrong to you," he stood up walking over to her, "And she sure as hell isn't a slut."

Demi tried avoiding her brothers hard stare, "I don't have to do anything."

"Why are you being so stubborn!" he ignored Demi's failed attempts to shush him so her husband wouldn't wake up, "Miley hasn't done a single thing wrong to you. Hell, she bows at your feet day and night. Why are you so upset with her over something this ridiculous?" he pressed on.

"Cause she is an attention whore! She stole the spotlight away from my wedding!" Demi argued back.

Sometimes Nick really felt that Demi was mentally insane, "Are you fucking kidding me! You're wedding is over, Demi! Everything is always about you. Miley loves you like a sister and you treat her like this," Nick shook his head in disgust, "At some point in your life, you need to grow up."

With those words haunting Demi's thoughts, Nick left.

**Hello people! It's TheMsBrandy1 here =] I hope you guys love it and get ready for Mitchie's chap next sunday! Tell me your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey it's TheMsBrandy1. Sorry for the wait but I'm writing this chapter for my partner due to some personal issues she is having. I am apologizing in advance for the shortness and how bad this is. **

* * *

><p>The walk inside of the airport was depressing. Miley held tightly to Nick's arm and his hand. She had her head rested on his shoulder and a frown added to her features. She so badly wanted to cry but she wanted to hold it in and not have a hysterical girlfriend for Nick to remember. The morning at home had a sad atmosphere. Miley barely ate her breakfast while Nick packed his belongings. She didn't want to speak to much, afraid she'd break if she did.<p>

Then, they came to a halt. Nick turning to the devastated woman beside him and held her tight. He had a death grip around her waist and his face was buried in her hair. She smelled of strawberries.

"I guess this is it," he spoke.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Miley snuggled closer to Nick's chest, "I don't want you to go," the tears were finally slipping out.

Nick drew in a shaky breath. Coming home here he never expected leaving was going to so hard. Now he didn't want to leave his love. "I know baby. But I'll be back," he kissed the top of her head.

That's what bothered her. The never ending worry of him returning. It was the army for crying out loud, you never know what could happen. She was scared to death.

Due to her silence, Nick knew exactly what she was thinking and it pained him. He cupped her face and made her tear stained eyes look at him, "I will come back to you."

His voice held reassurance. She so desperately longed for that, "Promise?" she squeaked.

"Promise," with a nod, he pecked her lips but that soon turned into a passionate, lovers kiss.

Miley was holding on for dear life. Her heart was hurting so bad she thought she was literally going to break like a shattered piece of glass.

Once they pulled apart, Miley held onto the collar of his uniform and laid her forehead against his, "Promise me you'll write."

Damn, his heart was breaking just as much. Her watery eyes killed him, and that pout was the final straw, "You don't even have to ask. I'll write as much a I can."

"_Flight 47 to Iraq is now boarding."_

No, she thought, her eyes closed so tight, tears were forced out, "Please," she whispered.

Soothing her to the best of his ability, he kissed her head and squeezed her body tight, "You'll be fine and I'll be fine," reluctantly he pried her from his body, "I love you and I'll be back," they kissed one last time. Both wanting time to just stop, "The time will fly by," Nick picked up his bag.

Miley just stood there, breaking at the seams "I just got you back and I don't want to loose you."

Wrapping his free arm around her, he pecked her cheek, "Nothings going to happen to me. I love you."

Once again, his flight was announced over the speakers.

Folding her arms over her chest, Miley looked down at her shoes, "You should go."

"I'm going to miss you so much. There won't be a second that goes by that you're not on my mind, " he used all of his strength to hold in his tears, "I love you, baby."

With one last look, he walked away.

Miley watched her love board the plane, then he was gone. She stood in the middle of the airport, as people moved around her, still going on with their lives while hers just came to a complete stop.

She finally removed her self from the airport and out to her car. She didn't even allow herself to start the engine before a cascade of tears fell. Slumping back in her seat she closed her eyes and just let it out.

* * *

><p>The tissues were gone. The ice cream cartons were empty. And the woman on the couch was lost.<p>

It had been 2 weeks already and nothing. No letter, no call, or any other form of communication. She'd barely been out of her apartment. She only left when she absolutely needed to go to the grocery store or she was in need of other basic items.

Her mother had stopped by once and called several times. To say she was worried about her daughter was an understatement. But Miley didn't care. She just cared about Nick at his point. This was killing her.

"Um, Miley?" A voice called into the quiet dark room, "Miley! What are you doing?" Demi came into sight and she was shocked to see the mess all around her, "You need to let some sunlight into this place," she offered, walking over to the floor to ceiling windows and opening the curtains.

Miley groaned as the bright light penetrated her eyes. She sat straight up, allowing her blanket to fall into her lap, "I like it dark," she stated blandly.

"What is with this mess?" The very confused brunette began picking up used tissues and food containers. Then an odor drifted to her senses, "And that smell?" she said, disgusted. Demi sat beside Miley and placed a hand on her knee, "What's wrong?"

"I don't see why you care."

Demi sighed. She was ashamed of herself since it took 2 weeks to come and apologize to her best friend. But her brother made her wake up and she wanted to make things right.

"I came to apologize. The things I said to you were childish and untrue. I've realized that I am a self centered bitch and a terrible friend to you," clearing her throat, Demi tried to continue. "I love you, Mi. You're my best frie-"

"No," Miley shook her head. She turned to Demi with a small smile on her face, "I'm your sister."

Demi breathed, relieved, "I wouldn't have it any other way," with both girls shedding tears, they embraced each other in the most love filled hug they'd ever shared.

Pulling away, they both wiped their tears, slightly laughing. Then Demi looked at the wrecked girl in front of her, "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Immediately, Miley's eyes watered thinking of Nick, "I miss him," she shrugged.

Sighing, Demi gave Miley a sympathetic smile then her face lit up and she reached out for the stack of mail she previously laid on the table as she walked in.

She handed Miley a white envelope, "This was in your mailbox."

Not caring that Demi went through her mail, Miley ripped open the letter and unfolded the paper that was inside.

_Dear Miley,_

_I'm so sorry it's been so long that I haven't sent a letter or even called. Believe me, it's killing me as much as it's killing you. I miss you so much. It's hard out here and I barely have time to sit and think. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought about you. I miss everything about you. Your smile, eyes, hair, and touch. God, I miss your touch. I miss lying in bed with you on hours end and just escaping in out own world. I miss hearing you voice. I just want to be with you. _

_The troop is about to move again and I wish I could tell you where I am and where I'm going but I can't. I'm sorry if some letters take longer then others but know that I'm always thinking of you and I love you._

_Love, Nick._

A single tear drop splashed onto the thin paper, causing a spot of ink to blotch but Miley didn't care, she already had it scripted on her heart.

**I published a one shot a few days ago and It would mean alot if you could read and REVIEW =] I worked extremely hard on it! Oh and Review this chapter please =]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please read A/N at the end ****L**

The annoying alarm noise went off in Miley's bedroom causing her to wake up and get ready for a new day.

Except.. _he_ was not there.

Every morning after she would wake up, she would look over at the empty spot in her bed, where once, the love of her life had slept in. She would sigh, look away, then get ready for a new day. A day where all she did was the same as the other. She called it a routine, the same long routine. In the last couple of months she noticed something that annoyed her. The days seemed longer now since _he_ was not there, not on her couch, or her bed, heck even her bathroom. Nowhere! But somewhere in Iraq, risking his life by protecting hers, and the whole countries.

In the last couple of months she did the same thing everyday. After she took a shower in the morning she would get ready for her job. Yeah, she got a job, she had to, she just couldn't stay in her apartment any longer, moping around, her memories bringing her to sadness, then tears, and those tears never seemed to dry. After the first letter she received from Nick, she replied a couple of days later.

_Dear Nick,_

_I miss you so much, no words can explain how much. The day I got your letter, Demi and I made up. I'm really happy about that. Right now we are closer than ever. She really misses you too. We're both really worried and Joe too. Baby, please be careful, ok? I love you and I just want you to be safe so you'll come home to me. I swear, I can't wait for that day to come. Every minute, every second that passes, I think of you, of us, of those moments where all we did was cuddle or just make love. I miss those days and I really miss you. Demi made me get a job, since all I did was stay in my apartment. I needed to do something. She called it, 'forget him just until he comes back' job, but even you know that I could never stop thinking about you._

_Remember the café we went to the day after the rehearsal dinner? I got a job as a waitress there. Every time I served a client or just cleaned up the table we sat at, a few tears would come out but I don't want you to worry about that, I love you and that's all you need to think about. The waitress job doesn't pay much but since my parents are rich, they support me with money, but all I really need is you. God, I miss you Nicky, a lot. I love you, baby. I can't wait to read your next letter, I want you to tell me everything. I love you and never ever forget that._

_-Love Miley._

After she sent the letter, that's when her routine started.

At 9 she would arrive at the café, at 12 she had lunch, the at 4 she was done. She came home, checked her mailbox to see if she got any letter from Nick and then she made dinner. Later, Demi would come by or call everyday at the same time. No day passed that Demi didn't call or visit her best friend. Miley was thankful for that but sometimes she just needed some alone time. That was her everyday routine, oh and lets not forget, that everyday before sleeping she would go through her and Nick's scrapbook. A few tears escaping her eyes as she remembered everything, not leaving a detail out. The she would hug it close to her heart before going to sleep.

That was her everyday routine.

Then one day she got home from work, she went through her mail box as usual and saw an envelope she hadn't seen in a long time. She grabbed it and her mouth turned into a grin. That day she rushed upstairs to her apartment and did everything as usual, leaving the letter for last.

"So, I got a letter from Nick today," Miley spoke in the phone as Demi did what she always did; check up on her best friend.

Demi stopped what she was doing and smiled big, "OMG! That's great Miles! What does it say? Does it say anything about me? I'm kidding, tell me!"

Demi's rushed tone made Miley laugh, which she hardly did anymore, "Relax Dems, I still haven't opened it yet. I'm going to read it before I go to sleep."

A groan vibrated through the receiver and Miley laughed again, "Ugh! Fine, but tomorrow I want the deets!"

"I promise," she giggled and then after a quick conversation both hung up and Miley prepared herself to read the letter.

_Dear Miley,_

_I'm really happy about you and Demi. Tell her I miss her too. Baby, don't worry about me, ok? I'm gonna be careful, I promise. Just like I promised that I will come back to you. I'm still keeping that promise and never letting it go. I can't wait until you back in my arms again baby. I miss our moments too, trust me, I really do. Over here we keep fighting and moving from place to place. There's a lot that we have to do but we're strong, I'm strong, you make me strong, Miles. When I got your letter, I literally screamed for joy, on the inside anyway._

_Hmmm, a job? That's amazing babe, I'm really happy for you. It breaks my heart that you keep crying baby. Be strong baby, do it for me, please? You're my girl, don't ever forget that. I can't stop thinking about you, its like everywhere I look I see your beautiful face. I miss you. Tell me what your doing there. I love you Miley Ray, forever and always._

_-Love Nick._

That night she cried herself to sleep. Part of her was happy that he was ok and that he replied, but part of her was sad cause she still missed him a lot. After she reread the letter for like the hundredth time, she finally let go and put it in the special box where she decided to keep all of his letters. It was small but not that small. It was the right size for the letters. It resembled a treasure box and for her it was. Inside held the letters from the love of her life. Isn't that valuable enough? Yes, a lot.

The next day after doing her morning routine, she called Demi this time and told her what was in the letter. Demi was shedding tears herself. Damn, she thought, how these to love each other. She was still mad at herself from the day she told Miley that all she saw was lust. She was extremely angry with herself, she would cry every night in Joe's arms as he tried his best to comfort her. She was happy for them, she knew that Nick would keep his promise, she knew her own brother, she just hoped that she was right..

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys, NileyFreakk here! I want to apologize for not updating for so long! I know that I let all of you down. But you guys know that I have problems with my health. Thank you to those who cared! :D Also, High school has been HELL for me! Every week I have an exam, I'm kidding guys, EVERY FREAKIN WEEK! That's why I have not updated, with all of the studying plus homework, it's really stressful for me, that's one of the reason's that I closed my you tube account. In one way I regret it cause I miss all of my best friends a lot! I would cry every time I thought of them but I know that they are better without me. Anyway, thank you all for the support! Sorry the chapter is small but I will be writing the next one, hopefully next Friday? I hope!**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**:D I love you guys!**

**-Michelle/NileyFreakk **


	14. Chapter 14

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away…_

Taylor's soft voice echoed through my ears as I listened and sang softly to the lyrics of the song. It's been months since Nick left and just like the song said..Why did he have to go away? He went to the army once again. Saving lives, owning honor and most of all risking his life for others. Times like this are the one's that bring out the selfish side of me. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him there or anywhere but here with me. Just the two of us alone in our world. Everyday I think on what would've happen if he was not in the army...Possibly working as a police officer, just like he said when we were a kids. Or maybe something else...There must be something he wanted to do before going in the army. But how would I know? The thing is, he would be working and after work, he'll be one of those boyfriends that get home excited and anxious just so he could see you. His lips on mine moving together in a passionate kiss, like we've never seen each other in years. Right now, months and every second that pass I miss him more.

I took my headphones off my ears, turning off my Ipod and placing it in my purse. I sighed. Another day of work.

Its 12:00 in the afternoon, meaning lunch time, so the place was full. I took my notebook, a pen and started to take orders.

''Hello, my name is Miley. I'm going to be your waiter. Are you ready to order?'' I faked a smile and waited for the guy, who looked younger than me, to tell me his order.

He smirked and asked me..''Are you single?''

Ugh! Times like this is when I wish Nick was here so he could beat the shit out of that guy. Who am I kidding? I wish Nick was here all the time!

This happens a lot. Guys or old guys, would come by just to ask me out. I have to admit some of them were good looking but none were Nick. No one would ever be Nick. And so I declined them all.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and said again, ignoring his question. ''Are you ready to order?'' The guy sighed and ordered what he wanted. I thanked God he didn't ask me out againe, cause it was getting annoying.

Demi knew about the situation. She and I got closer by the minute. We've never been this close before. When I told her about the situation,she freaked out and started cursing at the guys. She was being protective, and I appreciated it. She was doing Nick's job..Protecting me..Even though I prefer him but Demi is my best friend AND his sister so..I was thankful for having her by my side.

About an hour later, the cafe was just like the mornings, peaceful. Half of the people an hour ago were gone including the guy. Now I was cleaning a table and just thinking about Nick. As always. Just thinking about the letters he had sent me. I was surprised that he replied quickly and I started getting more letters, not that many but I still got an answer to all my questions. I knew he was trying and I couldn't be more happy with that. Little things like that made me fall for him even more.

''Excuse me miss, where is the bathroom?''

I looked over my shoulder and saw a smiling Demi. I smiled back and instantly went to hug her. '' What are you doing here?''

''You want me to leave?''

'NO!'' I hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go. Her hugs reminded me of his hugs. I sighed and pulled away. She saw my face and also sighed.

''How's work?'' She knew not to ask me if I was thinking about him or not, she could just tell by my face, that's why she just jumped to other questions, which I was glad cause talking about him was hard for me..

I sighed and turned around continuing to clean the table. I shrugged my shoulders and answered..''Same..''

''Same meaning, I-was-listening-to-a-Taylor-Swift-song-trying-not-to-cry-then-some-idiot-was-hitting-on-me?''

I laughed and nodded my head, she knew just how to make me laugh. As I kept cleaning the table, out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile then she sat on one of the chairs, facing me with a big smile.

''So, what's the big news you want to tell me?'' I looked at her as I sprayed the table with more water.

''What makes you think I have some news?'' I looked at her with a I-know-you look and she rolled her eyes.

'' I'm just saying, it must me big cause your telling me in person'' I said to her.

She rolled her eyes once again. '' Have you seen the news lately?'' I looked at her weird. Since when did she started seeing the news? I guess by my facial expression she could tell what I was thinking.

'' I watch the news ok? Geez..'' I chuckled...Weird. I'm guessing Joe made a bet or something...Oh well...

''No, I haven't, why?'' I moved my eyes to the table as I continue cleaning it but still paying attention to her. After some time with no answer from her, I looked at her and she was smiling even more.. I got more confused and a little freaked out. I stopped cleaning and focused all my attention on her.

''What's going on Demi?''

''Are you sure-''

'''Just tell me!'' I didn't know why I was so excited to hear this news, but I was. Something told me it was a good thing.

''Ok,ok geez, calm down.'' I rolled my eyes and looked at her, seriously. She caught on. Talk bitch!

''This morning, while I was making breakfast I had the news on and everything was normal. Then I heard something about the army, so I rushed over to the TV and I listened carefully.''

Oh my god! What is the news? Was it Nick? Is he alive? So many questions!

''Oh my god! What did they say?'' By now I was biting my nails..

'' Well, I don't know why exactly since I don't really care about that but anyway..They said that they were sending the soldiers back to their homes!''

Oh my god! Did I hear right? Is Nick really coming back home? ohmygosh! I can't believe it! My baby is coming home! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see him! I started screaming and jumping up and down with Demi when I realized some costumers were looking at us weird, so we stop but that didn't stop my happiness .

Nick. Is. Coming. Home. I wanted to hear those words so badly! And now, it's coming true! I don't care how long he stays I just want to see him!Today was marked as the day I heard my baby was coming home. Could life get better at this moment?

* * *

><p>After work I came home with a huge smile on my face. I even came skipping and dancing to my apartment. I was so happy right now. I plopped down on my bed and looked at the spot next to me. The spot that soon would be once again taken by the love of my life. And just like that I fell asleep thinking about the day I would be back in his arms.<p>

The next morning I woke up confused on why I was still dressed in my waiter clothes but then I remembered everything. I smiled remembering the news Demi had told me yesterday. God, I'm so happy. Then something happened.

My hand flew to my mouth and I rushed to the toilet and threw up. This has been happening a lot lately but I managed to ignore it but now it was worrying me. Demi didn't know, if she did, she would freak out. I tried to think of something I ate yesterday that made me throw up and then I noticed I didn't eat at all yesterday. My stomach was growling.

I made myself some breakfast and went to look for the calendar om my phone. I looked at different dates. I kept looking and looking and I then I realized I haven't had my period in a long time now..Throwing up, no periods, a lot of eating...Wait... Am I pregnant?..

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips.._

**_Ok, ok, I know you are all tired of my excuses but mainly is school and my health and Brandy knows that. I hope you liked this chapter. Brandy writes the next one for those who are secretly stalking her. Lol, joking! Leave a review and tell me what you think :D..  
>-Michelle<em>**


	15. Chapter 15

Miley had been nervously staring at the white box that had the words, "**PREGANCY TEST**" in big black writing ever since she bought the damned thing. She didn't dare touch it. Who would of thought that such a small device would have the answer that would ultimately determine the rest of her life. All she had to do was pee on the stupid thing and she would know exactly what her future was destined to be.

But she couldn't do it.

She'd called Demi a little while ago after she finally settled on not being able to do it on her own. Now all she had to do was wait. She was good at this, she concluded. It's fair to say that she's a pro after these last few months. She waited to see Nick after so long. She waited for Demi's wedding to be over. She waited until Nick had to leave. She waited for her and Demi to make up. She waited for the news that Nick would be coming home. And now she's waiting to for Demi to get her ass here so she could get this stupid test over with.

Despite her first thought of Demi being angry with her over this news, she surprisingly seemed excited over the phone. At least someone was.

Don't get this twisted. She loves children and wants to have a big family. Someday. Not today. And she wanted it to be planned, on her terms. For once in her life she wanted something to be planned the way she wanted it. And damn it she thought that if someone was growing inside of her body she had the right to plan down to the very last detail.

The days when she was a little girl, dreaming of a fairy tale wedding to her prince charming, she didn't think she'd end up like this. Unmarried and most likely pregnant.

"Miley, Miley, Mileeeyyy!" Demi sang while giggling. Here she came, rushing into the room with a brown paper bag and two bottles of water in hand. She dumped everything onto the sofa.

"Demi, I already bought a test," Miley pointed to the single white box, laying on the coffee table.

Demi dismissed Miley's words, "Hun, you're going to need more than just one to be absolutely sure." One of the bottles was tossed into Miley's lap, "Drink up. You have a lot of work to do," Demi said.

Two full bottles later, Miley thought she was going to burst. She sat down on the toilet, with her pants and underwear around her ankles.

"Ok, it says to pee on this part," Demi's face was scrunched as she tried reading the directions carefully. After everything she said, she would point to somewhere on the device and say "this part."

"I go it, Demi," Miley's voice was so soft as she reached for one of the tests.

After she finished with the first one she handed it over to Demi. Carefully, as if it was going to explode, Demi set it on the sink counter.

Demi turned back to Miley who had already started another test. She scrunched her face in confusion. Miley seemed, sad. But why? Demi thought this was supposed be one the happiest times of a woman's life.

"Why aren't you happy?" Demi asked, as she set the last finished test on the counter.

My buttoned her jeans and stood beside Demi, staring down at the neatly aligned tests.

Miley sighed and a profound silence followed. "I'm not ready to be a mom," she explained, her voice cracking in some places.

Demi brought Miley into a side hug, and 'shhhh"her. "Even if you're not ready, you'll have all of the support in the world. You know, Nick would never leave you," she soothed, "And neither will I."

"I'm just scared."

"It's ok to be scared."

The duo stood there, waiting for the time to pass. When it did, Miley starting tugging at the end of her shirt.

"You ready?" Demi asked, picking up the first test.

"No."

"Positive."

"Positive.

"Positive."

"Positive."

"Positive."

"Positive."

"Positive."

"Positive."

"Positive."

"And positive," Demi said.

She turned back to Miley and they just stared at each other. Neither knowing how to react.

"Is it still ok to be scared?" Then, the first tear was shed.

* * *

><p>The sky had now gone dark and Miley knew Nick was already home. He was at the "Welcome Home" party, being thrown at her parents house. While everyone else was there, getting to see him, she was collapsed on her bed. She wanted to look good and after finding out the news of being pregnant, she thought she looked fat in everything she tried on.<p>

She finally decided on a sheer long sleeved dress with black flower detailed and a white undergarment. She slipped into a pair of simple black sandals and tied her hair in a bun. This was good as it was going to get.

* * *

><p>Demi downed the last of her wine as she stared out of the kitchen window in the Stewarts house. Her blood had exceeded its boiling point. Ever since Nick had arrived, Selena was all over him. It was worse then the night of her rehearsal dinner. She more than understood that Nick didn't want to be rude, that just wasn't him. But damn, Selena just couldn't take a hint, even when he would discreetly slip away from her death grip.<p>

She sure wished Miley would hurry up and get her butt here so she could put Selena in her place. The nerve us this girl, really?

"Demi, you have to help me," Nick pleaded. He was fed up.

Putting her wine glass in the sink, she turned to her brother, "Just tell her like it is straight forward."

"I don't want to cause a big scene, tonight."

"You know what your problem is," Demi challenged, "You're too nice!" she poked his chest.

Nick just rolled his eyes, "Seriously, help me. And where's Miley? You said she'd be here by now."

"I am helping you. Tell her to leave you alone." Then she shrugged. She wasn't quite sure herself where Miley was, "She'll be here any minute."

After Nick went back outside, he still didn't listen to Demi. He just couldn't be so mean. He wanted to tell Selena to get the fuck off of him but he couldn't. So he sat there, with Selena's arm twined around his. He was very much aware of Demi's daggers but he didn't dare look over at her.

Then the name he so badly wanted to hear, filled the night time air.

"Finally, you're here," Demi said dramatically. She knew Miley was down so she wanted to cheer her up. But now, it was too late.

Miley looked like she'd seen a ghost. Her face was pale white and her eyes were glistening.

Nick started to get up slowly, "Miley," he said, hesitantly, "What's wrong?" He reached out for her but he was swatted away.

"Don't. Touch. Me," Miley seethed. She stared into his eyes and a broken tear fell from her eye.

"Wha-" Then it dawned on him and he looked back at Selena then to Miley, "No, no, no, Miley," he tried reaching for her again but she was already running.

"Nice going you jack ass!" Demi smacked his arm and started going after Miley when Nick stopped her.

"I'm going," with that he ran in the direction of the broken woman.

He was painting when he made it outside to the drive way of the stewarts house. Miley was struggling to open her car door. He jogged over to her, pinning her back against the door.

"Miley, stop. That wasn't what it looked like."

"I'm not stupid, Nick!" She screeched, "I saw what I saw!"

"You didn't see anything cause nothing was going on," he tried his absolute best to stay calm.

"I saw you two, in there, together," her voice was becoming softer but it was filled with the same hurt.

"But you know how Selena is. I didn't want to be rude."

"What about me? Huh?" her anger was rising. Her hormones felt like they were going to explode.

By now, Nick was just confused. "What is the big deal, Miley? I don't understand. I wasn't doing anything!"

Miley groaned with frustration. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, "This is just all my fault."

His grip soften aswell as his eyes, "Mi, what are you talking about?"

"I- ow!"

Nick's eyes went wide when Miley jerked her arms away from him and held her stomach tightly. "Miley! Wha-" that's when she fell into his body and wasn't responsive.

**HEY! It's TheMsBrandy1 here =) I hope you guys enjoyed! I wanted to update fast for guys cause you deserve it. Mitchelle's awsome chapter is next =] Please Review! oh and btw, I published a one shot a few days ago "Whiskey Lullaby" so check that out.**


	16. Chapter 16

1:02am..Time seemed to last forever as Nick looked at the time. It has been hours since Miley had collapsed and now here he was, at a hospital, waiting for the love of his life, having no clue about what was going on with her. The minute she was in his arms, he screamed for help and soon enough, Joe was driving him to the hospital. He was in the back with her in his arms. He looked at her unconscious body covered in blood. He was freaking out. Tears were streaming down his eyes as he whispered ''It's going to be ok'' to himself. He wished it was true. Now he was here, sitting on a uncomfortable chair waiting for someone to tell him what the hell is going on. Miley's parents were there too. Her mother in tears and her father keeping a strong face for everyone even though he was breaking inside. Joe and Demi were there too, begging him to go home and get some rest but he wouldn't budge.

''I'm not going anywhere until I know she's ok''. Demi was quiet. She knew what was happening but she'd wait until the doctors say it first. She didn't tell anyone about Miley being pregnant or well, was pregnant, hopefully she's wrong.

All she wanted at the moment was for her best friend to be ok. She sighed and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

Then Selena came in.

Demi stood up not waiting for Selena to say a word and dragged her outside. Joe watched as Demi dragged her away with a confused face while Nick was just looking down at his hands.

''Demi! What's going on? Why are we here?'' Those were Selena's first words while Demi just glared at her.

'' What's going on? You wanna know what's going on Selena? You! That's what's going on! The reason why Miley is here is because of you!'' Demi was yelling not caring about the strange looks they were getting.

''What do you mean by that? You think I did this to Miley? It's not my fault Demi!'' Selena was yelling too, getting angry at her friend.

'' Yes! It is your fault!'' Demi pointed her finger at her, her face turning red.

''Oh really? And how is Miley ending up in the hospital my fault?''

''If you weren't all over Nick, and flirting with him and being so DESPERATE, we wouldn't be here right now.'' She took a deep breath.

'' Oh so, I can't flirt with Nick now? What is it a law or something? Demi you can't tell me what to do! I do whatever the hell I want! Besides, what's that have to do with Miley being in the hospital?'' Anger and confusion were heard in Selena's voice.

'' Its not a law Selena! But you damn well know that Nick and Miley are together! Since they are, why the hell are you flirting with a man who's taken?''

Selena didn't answer.

'' Miley is pregnant ok? She was jealous of you and Nick! She and Nick got into a fight and she had a miscarriage! That's why she's here! And if you weren't flirting with Nick, this wouldn't of happened!''

''Then why didn't he stopped me? Obviously he was into it.'' The picture of Miley being pregnant with Nick's child was haunting this time, Demi was furious.

''No he was not! He didn't stop you cause he didn't want to hurt your feelings!'' She sighed. ''Listen Selena, your my friend ok? But this is too far.''

''Demi is not my fault that she got jealous!''

''' You don't get it Selena! If this was happening to you, you'll get jealous too!'' She sighed and closed her eyes. '' I'm sorry, I don't want to make you feel guilty, I just want you to realize that Nick is taken ok? You and him will never happen ok?'' Demi opened her eyes and looked into Selena's.'' My brother is happy with Miley. If you really love him, then you should accept it cause its for the best.'' Sigh. '' Please just try to get over him.''With that she walked away leaving Selena with a broken heart...

Nick stood up and started pacing back and forth. He sighed, rubbing his hand through his face. ''Why haven't they told us anything? It has been hours!'' He pulled at his curls and kicked a trashcan that was near by.''Nick calm down.'' Joe stood up too, worried by him. He went over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. '' I'm sure everything is ok.'' He gave him a small sighed and nodded his head. He sat back down, doing nothing more than waiting.A couple of minutes later, he saw a doctor walking towards them.'' Anyone for ?''Everyone stood up and Nick spoke. ''Us. What happened? Is she ok?'' Fear was rushing through his veins as he looked at the doctor waiting.'' Are you family or friend?'' The doctor looked at him.

''I'm her boyfriend.''

The doctor nodded his head. ''Were you aware of her pregnancy?''

Pregnancy?

Wha-what?

Miley's pregnant?

Since when?

Why didn't she tell him?

Why didn't anyone tell him?

Is she ok?

Is the baby ok?

So many questions running to his head when it clicked..

''Wait..'' he looked at the doctor.. '' Did she-?'' He swallowed his saliva and looked at everyone then at the .This can't be happening.

Hey guys! Short chapter I know but is better than waiting another week right? this week has been crazy for me. So sorry week, I only have 3 days of class, then next week and the first week of December, are going to be hard to update cause I will be studying for chapter will be written by Brandy! I know your all excited cause she gets more reviews on her chapters but I'm cool cause I know some of you support my writing and I'm happy for that! So for those who review! A major thank you! . Leave a review and tell me what you think! ;D


	17. Chapter 17

The bright lights were burning holes in Miley's eyes. She squinted but all she could see were the blurry white lights above her. Her headache was excruciating, and her body was numb. She thought her limbs were just dangling, getting ready to break off.

Where the hell was she? She felt….different. She felt drained.

Once her eyes adjusted to the setting, she realized she was in a hospital. She looked down at herself, hooked up to wires. An IV in her arm and one of those white things clasped around her pointer finger. She had a hospital bracelet on and one of those hideous gowns.

She had no clue as to why she was here. What was wrong with her? Maybe this pain in her stomach had something to do with?

Then it dawned on her. Everything came flooding back, the tests, the fight. Oh God, the fight. The last thing she remembered was Nick's shocked face, then it was all black.

She sat up slowly, holding herself up by her elbows, digging them into the unbearable discomfort of the mattress. Someone's snoring made her jump. She looked to her right. The burning sting of fresh tears made there appearance when the sight of Nick sleeping in a chair burned into her brain. His eyes had noticeable bags under them and his hair was a mess. The first tear fell when she noticed streaks on his face. He'd been crying.

The pain in her body was now evident. She felt nauseas and her head was pounding. Every muscle in her body felt cramped. Hanging her head, she sobbed. She should have known better. She shouldn't have gotten so upset about Selena, it was not good for the baby. Add that to fact that she hadn't eaten either. But she promised herself and her unborn baby that from this day forward she would do everything in her power to protect her child.

"Hey," she heard a voice say softly. She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing more tears to spill over. His voice was heaven. So were his arms that were now wrapped around her.

"It's ok cry, baby." He soothed, while petting her hair.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

Before Nick could say anything, a deep cough tore them apart. The doctor that had broke the news to Nick earlier, now stood before the duo.

"Sorry for the interruption." The clipboard he was holding was now at his side and stared apologetically at Miley. But before he could speak she interrupted him.

"I promise doctor that I will take better care of this baby. I won't cause anymore trouble."

The elderly man had done this countless times in his career but today, this woman in front of him actually made his heart hurt. He didn't want to be the one to break the news to her.

"Uh, Miss Cyrus, I'm very sorry to tell you this but due to the fact of your stress level and lack of food you've consumed and the premature size of the embryo….." He stopped to clear his throat and gather back up his strength. "I'm very sorry but your baby is gone."

Her breathing stopped.

Her tears subsided.

Her world paused.

And her heart died.

She sat there, blankly staring at the wall while Nick buried himself in her while he quietly wept. She killed their unborn baby. Their first child.

* * *

><p>The room was pitched dark but Nick didn't need to see to know where his love was. She was laying in bed, either asleep or just staring at whatever. She had been like that for a whole week. He tried talking to her but she would never talk back. The only sound he would ever hear from her was in the middle of the night when she would cry.<p>

Their friends and family called and stopped by but nothing ever helped. They were all worried about her.

But in a vain attempt, Nick went into her bedroom.

"Baby," he whispered so softly he was afraid she didn't hear him. She was facing him, laying on her side, just staring. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her.

"Please baby, talk to me?" She didn't.

"I know you're hurting, Mi. I'm hurting too but I need you to talk to me." He pleaded. He gently rested his hand on her shoulder. The glistening sparkle that gleamed in her eye gave him hope, oddly enough.

"I'm sorry." It was so soft that he barely caught her words.

"No, baby, there is nothing for you to be sorry about." Now, he was kissing her face. Leaving little butterfly kisses on her cheek.

"How can you say that when I killed your baby?" She asked incredulously.

"Because I love you, Miley." His own voice was cracking. "We can always have another one."

"But we'll never get _this_ one back." She was so broken, it killed him.

"No, we won't." He paused. "But everything happens for a reason."

"I wish I knew the reason why this happens. It just hurts so bad."

"I know, baby." He cried with her, holding his love in his arms. "But we'll make it through, we have each other, we've always have."

Miley held onto him tightly. She swore she was never going to let him go. She couldn't handle him going away anymore but in her heart she knew she would have to. He was leaving again soon. But he would never fade from her heart, no matter where he must go.

**awww last official chapter ( Michelle is writing the epilogue so be looking forward to that ) :( After talking with Michelle, we've both decided that this was the time to end everything. As we've noticed and I'm sure you readers have noticed, we have just lost all inspiration for this story. The chapters are really short and quite boring. But I loved writing with her, she's amazing! Thank you guys for all of the support for this story, I love you! Keep me on your author alert because I have a new story coming in January 2012! =D Love~ TheMsBrandy1 **


	18. Epilogue

Years Later..''Alright everyone! I called Joe! They're on their way here! Get ready''Demi yelled out to everyone at the party being held at Miley's parents house once again. She looked around worried, looking for a specific person she couldn't find.''Has anyone seen Miley?'' She started to look around when she bumped into Selena.''I'll go look for her.'' Demi bit her lip, looking at her unsure but finally decided. ''Alright then'' She let out a sigh and walked away to the kitchen to see if everything was in its started her way upstairs to where she thought Miley would be: her let out a sigh and knocked on the door.A soft ''Come in'' she heard and letting out another sigh, she walked turned her head and saw her. A surprise and shocked look was plastered on her face. ''Oh, hi Selena.''Selena nodded. ''Hey.''Silence...She cleared her throat. ''Umm, Demi's asking for you. She said that they're on their way'' She looked down at her shoes.''Oh alright, I'll be down in a sec.'' She nodded and started making her way out but stopped. She sighed and faced Miley once again. ''I'm sorry''Miley just looked at her. '' I'm sorry for everything, I really am. I was so full of myself and selfish, I-I I'm really sorry Miley. I know your not going to forgive me but I just want you to know how sorry I am. '' She looked at Miley, and started making her way saw in her eyes that she really was sorry. She knew that in the past, Selena and her weren't the best of friends. Not even friends after the incident. They were just like strangers. At least that's how Miley felt but now she could see that maybe she was wrong and that Selena wanted to make it all better. Maybe they wouldn't be too close but she knew what to do. That's why she said ''Wait!''Selena stopped and looked at her.''I forgive you.'' She smiled at sighed with happiness and smiled back. ''Thank you'' with that she walked sighed and closed her eyes. Now everything felt in place. Her boyfriend is coming back home, Selena and her were friends, and she felt as if, she could never be happier at this moment. She opened her eyes as she heard a car pulling in and smiled big. She made her way downstairs where she met Demi.''Thank god your here! Did Selena say anything?'' She saw worry in her friends eyes and she smiled.''Yes, she apologized and now we're ok.'' Demi smiled.''Good. Now common' he's home.''Miley smiled at that and both walked into the living room where everyone was.1...2...3...A door opened and everyone heard footsteps coming they're first thing Miley saw: his honey brown eyes, that quickly looked back at her. Her blue one's smiling at their eye contact.''WELCOME HOME NICK'' Everyone screamed. ...It was an hour into the party and everyone was happy and full of life. In the living room was everyone mingling and laughing, Joe and Demi sitting at the loveseat while Selena at a corner talking to some people. Miley and Nick, since the moment his hand touched her face, and his lips touched hers, they wouldn't leave each other's side. Now, both stood in the kitchen, just staring into each others eye, sharing their love for another. Miley's hand caressed his cheek, while his arms were wrapped around her 's smile never left his face as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her kissed back just as soft and sighed with happiness. When they pulled away, Nick took her hand and started to drag her outside. ''Wait, where are we going?'' ''Tree house..'' Nick smiled and helped her climb up the tree ladder. When they were in, he sat down on the floor and pulled her to his lap. She smiled and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Only silence was heard but a comfortable one not an awkward one. With her eyes, she looked around the tree house, as memories of the last time she was here came back to her.. She giggled. Nick looked at her confused.. ''What?''She lifted her head. ''Remember the last time we were here?''He chuckled as the dirty memory came back to his mind. ''Yeah, I remember.''She continued her giggling but stopped when Nick started to stand up, but leaving her on the floor. She looked at him confused. ''There's some news I have to tell you.'' She looked at him even more confused. ''What is it?''He looked at her and smiled. '' I'm not going back to the army.''Her eyes widen open and a smile broke out of her face. She let out a squeal and stood up, hugging him.. ''Oh my gosh! Are you serious? Like never ever?''He laughed and nodded. ''Never again Miles. Never again.'' He sighed in happiness while hugging her back. ''But that's not it, there's more.'' She pulled away from the hug and looked at him confused. ''There's more?''He nodded, and started to get nervous. He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. Miley started to get worried. ''What is it Nick?''Then he did what she never expected him to kneeled down and said those four words..''Will You Marry Me?''I think you all know what she said ;).. And they lived happily ever after..The end..Hey! sorry for the really bad epilogue, and sorry it took so long, I'm studying for I want to thank everyone single person, reader that supported me with my writing. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I can never thank you enough. Thank you Brandy for accepting to do this with you. So, next for me, I dont think I'll start another story, but if you want to chat with me you can always can by my youtube channel: you once again for everyone and I hope you have a nice Christmas and a happy New Year :D-Michelle


End file.
